Between Innocent
by Sweetbaby162016
Summary: Book one; Small moments between two. Turns a friendship into something more(despite the innocent of the two). But will something or someone ruin it?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first of my volume stories called 'Between'. This one's titled 'Between Innocent'. And like many of my past stories. There's secrets and concealment as well as both romance and drama. However unlike those. This first story is complete. Unfortunately before I start the second story. I'm going to finish another chapter to my turtle story.**_

 _ **As of what the story is about. Hopefully the summary said enough. But before I wrap this up. I want to make it clear, to be safe. Everybody's OOC!  So please no pointless flames about how I should keep them in character. **_

_**That all said. Enjoy the story.**_

* * *

 **Can't Run-Away**

Lil opened her eyes at the sound her name being called. Laying beside her brother Phil. Lil sat-up in the crib, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Thinking to herself, _this better be good._ Immediately hearing her name being called again in a hush whisper. Lil knew who's voice was calling her.

Knowing this, her sight fell on a bald baby sitting up in his crib. "Something wrong, Tommy?" She asked him. But once glancing at the sleeping Chuckie beside him and hearing her brother's snoring telling her Phil was asleep too. Lil cross her arms in huff at Tommy. "Why you wake me. Today was busiest. I wanna go beddy-bye."

"You will, Lil." Began Tommy, crawling over to her while keeping from waking the other babies up. Though she was growing angry with her friend. Lil allow him to sit beside her so not to bother Phil. "But wanteded give you this." Before Lil had time to ask what? Tommy stretching the front of his diaper, stuck his hand in and pulled out two chocolate malted-milk balls. Lil's eyes widen.

"I thought Angelica ate them?" Lil said, recalling the 3 year old had indeed ate the bag of malted-milk balls -while the babies continued playing mask detective but with grandpa Lou this time- where wasn't long until Angelica got a tummy ache from all that chocolate. So Lil assumed Angelica ate them all up.

"I took one for you and one for me, before my grandpa started playing with us." Tommy explained. "I know we can't run away together. But we can eat chocolates together." He added.

By those words. Lil was no longer mad to been woken as she took the offering candy. Candy that taste yummier -especially since it was 'warmer'- then the first one grandpa Lou gave her. Feeling the melting sweet within her mouth. Lil closely stare at Tommy who was in the middle of licking off the chocolate on his hands. It was here she's reminded of her early statement to Angelica of why she 'double-crossed' her. However she was finding she been incorrect of her statement. And Lil not one to keep what she's feeling to herself. Decided to tell Tommy.

"Tommy."

"Yeah?" He said, continued cleaning his hands.

"When I saids Angelica you are cute sleeping like a baby. I was wrong."

"You were?" Here Tommy looked to Lil, though he was still licking chocolate from his hands. He really like chocolate. Although the scene of the bald baby trying to give his attention to her but also not stop enjoying his treat. Had Lil giggling to herself as she carried on.

"Uh-huh. You look cute even if you not sleeping." With the stun almost frozen look upon Tommy and him halting in mid-lick of his right hand. Lil giggled but not loud enough to wake the other two. "Thanks for malted. Nighty-night." Giving Tommy a quick smile, Lil laid back down, turning her back to him. Unknown to Tommy. Lil's smile never drop even through sleep.

Meanwhile Tommy still unmoving, stared at the now laying Lil. His eyes trailed up to the pink bow in her hair. A smile crept to his lips. _Guess I still a sucker for a pink bow._ He thought before crawling back to his side of the crib and under the blanket all the babies were sharing.

As the 1 year old dreamed of Spike, Chuckie, Phil and a certain baby with a pink bow in her hair. Tommy believed that malted-milk balls has become his favorite candy from now on.

* * *

 **Next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unplanned Playmate**

Lil was hurting and crying. Two things she been doing a lot lately. Where the hurting started after her daddy Howard change her diaper a few days ago -try a week ago-, causing her to have a diaper rash. But Lil found the rash on her bottom wasn't like any diaper rash she had before. No most diaper rash don't stay so long and hurt this much or burn every-time she moves even just a inch. It's reason she been unable to sleep at night or even take a nap without waking up crying for the burning each time she moves. Easy to say she's been exhausted all week. Although her mommy Betty put some yellow stuff on her tushy. It only calms the burning for a little while but not enough where the 1 ½ year old could move around.

Despite all that and the continue burning. Lil's actually crying cause she was inside the Pickle's house on the living room couch where Betty put her awhile ago.

Although Lil wasn't able to go to the 'me and mommy' group like usual since she got her rash. And Phil and their daddy begun going to 'me and daddy' group the beginning of the week. Lil haven't been too upset because her mother would be at the house with her, watching 'Reptar' videos or soaps -Betty's fave network-, until Phil and their dad comes home to tell about his day to Lil.

So -besides the constantly burning to her bottom- Lil was getting through this abnormal diaper rash as good as she can. But that was only cause she had her mother to keep her company.

Now however was different. Because not only was her mother in the kitchen with Tommy and Dil's mother, Didi. But due to Phil telling her that Chuckie, Tommy and Dil and their daddies been going to the same group Phil and Howard goes too. Lil knew she was going to be alone the whole time she's here. Causing the baby to cry a bit more of feeling lonely. Unfortunately being tired and crying a lot this entire week mostly at night. Lil's cries sound more like whimpers, making it hard for the grown-ups in the kitchen to hear her.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Tommy was in the motion of leaving his bedroom in search of seeing if his mother had made some cookies.

Earlier he had a little cough when he woken -because he had a dry throat- resulting in his mother taking he was getting a cold. So she had him stay home instead of going with his dad Stu and little brother Dil to 'me and daddy' group. Normally if it was a few days earlier, Tommy might been upset missing out going. However -even though Chuckie, Phil and Dil was there- the 1 year old had started becoming bored at the group. Mainly with him missing being at home, playing with Spike. So he took this opportunity to his favor and spent hours in his room playing with Spike. That was until he became hungry.

Getting a ride from Spike, Tommy held onto him until Spike stop at the end of the stairs, where Tommy start on his way for the kitchen. But didn't get far when he heard a sound of whimpering. Though it didn't sound much like crying. Tommy's sure the whimpering was coming from a baby. _But who?_ He thought.

Entering the living room Tommy could already pin-point it wasn't Chuckie or Angelica. Since he's been able pick-up on their different cries overtime. And it was clear it wasn't Dil either. Inching closer to the sound that seem to be coming from the couch. Tommy felt a frown find his lips, as the sound was beginning to affect him -though different from Chuckie, Angelica and Dil- enough he became hesitated in going any further. However with Spike sensing his 'number one baby' 's trouble. He walked over to Tommy to allow him to use him as a shield as they both came around the couch. Spike was already aware the sound was coming from his 'only female baby' as he watch Tommy peek over him to the couch seeing the other baby.

 _Lil?_ Tommy thought. Knowing from Phil what Lil's been going through for awhile and why him and Chuckie haven't been able to see her lately. Furthermore with Phil explaining the diaper rash is so bad Lil's been staying up every-night crying from the pain. Tommy wasn't surprise her cries were more like whimpers now. Approaching the couch and the other baby, Tommy saw Lil didn't see him with her face in her hands.

Without a second thought, Tommy reached out and laid a hand on Lil's leg. "Hey Lil, are you ok?" Was the words on the tip of his tongue, but never got the chance. Cause once Lil removed her hands from her face, revealing a red face with puffy eyes and running nose; due to her crying so much. It tore at the 1 year old like nothing before. Sure Tommy seen each of his friends in crying fits; after all they were babies.

But the only time he ever saw Lil cry it was to get attention from the grown-ups. But nothing like this. And he hated it. Out of all his friends Lil wasn't the kind too really cry about anything. Therefore as he felt a whimper coming up his throat at Lil's state. Tommy was about to fall back on the floor and start balling until his mother comes. Because he knew everytime he cried for his mom. She'd come and take care of the problem like always. And he wanted Lil happy and not sad, cause it was making him upset. But his plan never played out as he heard Lil's voice.

"I thought you were with Chuckie, Phil and our daddies?" With Lil blinking her eyes, she couldn't help staring at the bald baby. _Was he really here?_ She thought before Tommy begun speaking.

"No. My mommy thought I had a cold, but was just thirsty."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Nah, I got to play with Spike." Tommy said revealing to Lil he wasn't mad to be at home. However noticing Lil hiss out, "Ouch." for just budging her shoulder a bit. He couldn't help himself from asking.

"Is it true? You can't move much?" Again he watch and heard Lil hiss in pain, due to nodding her head yes to him. "Sorry." He said, not liking to see Lil like this. "But can you still play even a little?" This time Lil didn't move her head.

"No not really. But when I'm at home. I watch 'Reptar' tapes with my mommy." Tommy thought about this, before speaking.

"We can't watch 'Reptar' until my daddy comes home." Lil frowning to this had Tommy speaking up quick. "But I got new tape flip-book and it's 'Reptar'. It's in my room. You wanna hear it?"

"I do. But Tommy I can't move from here...it hurts too much too."

"That's ok, I can get them and bring them here." With that said Tommy left for his bedroom.

* * *

However as soon as he was in the hall. He's reminded of the main reason he came down stairs. Cookies. And figuring what better thing to make a baby happy than cookies. He took a detour for the kitchen.

Coming into the kitchen Tommy quickly hid under the table his mother and Phil and Lil's mother were sitting at. While he was scoping the room for cookies Didi and Betty were in the middle of a conversation.

"Tell me, Deed. How can someone mistake foot powder as baby powder? I mean Howard done some ridicules things in the past, mostly since the twins' birth. But this was the most stupidest so far." Betty rant before taking a sip from her third cup of java. For about a few hours she been updating Didi on the situation to do with Lil's rash and the baby's struggle.

"Isn't the cream helping?" Didi asked getting up to re-fill her mug, while unaware her son's under the table waiting for the perfect opportunity to get the cookies on the counter near the access door to the garage.

"Yeah but like Dr. Zeizz said. The cream can only help so much. And he's right, cause it don't last all night. Which has my Lillian up, crying her eyes out. And there's nothing I can do for her. And I hate it." Here, Tommy listening in nod his head agreeing with Betty. He hates seeing Lil like this too. But hopefully when his mother sits back down he could get to the cookies and then go up to his room for his tape-flip-book and get back to Lil. With that thought Tommy heard his mother begin talking.

"Since you had Howard sign up for 'me and daddy' group right after his mistake. I take it he's not made it up to you and Lil?" This question from Didi. Betty stared at her a second, before shaking her head in puzzlement.

"Ok I get once the rash is gone. Howard needs to make-up to our daughter. But why would he need to make it up to me?"

"Well, your her mother, that's why." Didi said believing that was clear enough for her best friend to understand. But from the look she's giving her and the simply "What?". Apparently not. "It's like Dr. Lipschitz," Betty stop herself from openly rolling her eyes at the mention of the quack that thought her twins were gas. "...says. When a child is suffering from any situation from another. The mother feels their pain, and deserve to be apologize to as much as the child." Didi unaware of Betty's thoughts, took the other woman's silent for to go on. "For example two days ago Stu gave Dil peas for dinner instead of green beans." And once again Betty was lost with where the red-haired was going.

"So?" She said hinting she needed Didi to explain a bit more. And of course Didi did just that. By now -while Didi continued on- Tommy had got to the counter without being spotted and with two cookies in his diaper. He was back under the table before the grown-up knew it.

"So. Dil had peas the day before. And Dr. Lipschitz says a baby needs to have varieties of food groups instead of the same thing each time. Or you would cause the baby to hate the food, when it could of been it's favorite."

"Alright, Deed. I'll bite. Where are you going with all this and what's it got to do with what we been talking about?"

"I was getting to that." Didi pointed out, before going on. "Well since I was upset with Stu. He went out and got me some beautiful tulips. Making it hard to be mad any longer." Though Betty still didn't see what that had to do what they been talking about. She let it go as she agreed with Didi.

"Yeah even myself can't overlook some flowers as a gift. The best thing for a girl besides chocolates or diamonds. Is flowers. That can always make you smile even if you been crying and upset. Like this one time..."

* * *

Tommy didn't listened to anymore after that. Instead he made his way upstairs. But after retrieving the tape-flip-book from his room, he entered his parents' bedroom with his sight landing on the colorful tulips in a vase on the stand beside the bed -Didi's side of the bed-. Believing if the flowers could make his mother happy then they could help Lil be happy also.

Getting himself up on the bed, and over to the vase of flowers. Tommy only took the pink ones; remembering pink was Lil's favorite after green. Not making any mess the whole time, Tommy was proud of himself as he left the room and then -being careful- went back down the stairs carrying the tulips that were dripping at the ends because there been water in the vase. But paying no mind to this Tommy continued his way for the living room, dragging the tape player and with the flip-book under his shoulder.

Eventually he reach the living room and coming up to the couch he saw Spike made himself comfortably on the couch resting beside Lil, but not enough to make her hurt. The first thing Tommy did was handed the flowers to her. Bringing -what he been hoping- a smile -if not a little- on her lips, with her saying, "There pretty-ful, Tommy." Seeing Lil was happy and not crying. Tommy put the tape-player and flip-book on the couch before lifting himself up on the couch and sitting on Lil's other side opposite of where Spike was laying -Spike's on her left and Tommy's on her right.

"I got a cookie for me and you too. We can eat them while the tape re-wine up." He suggest while placing the flip-book on his lap after fetching the two cookies from his diaper and giving one to Lil. With Stu sticker color coding the player's buttons. Tommy knew what button was which. Having him push the right button -with a blue sticker- to rewind the tape. Thereafter with the tape ready, Tommy push play -with a red sticker- and the two were lost in the flip-book with Tommy turning the pages when the tape asked.

That's why it wasn't unexpected the two babies were out like a light not long afterwords.

Although both women heard the start of the tape-player earlier tell the book's story. They didn't leave the kitchen until they begun hearing the tape repeat over and over, "turn the page." Where stepping into the living room from the kitchen. They came to the sight of both babies sound asleep on the couch.

Seeing her daughter peaceful sleeping away with her head resting on little Tommy's shoulder, brought a smile to Betty. And due to Tommy and Spike being close enough to Lil keeping her from moving. Betty was sure her daughter wasn't going to be waking anytime soon by pain. Which Betty's thankfully as she turn off the player but didn't bother the three occupying the couch.

However while Betty was having positive feelings about the almost snuggling 1 year olds. Didi's having mix feelings to the scene. This is the first time it dawn on her about her son might or could have feelings for Betty's daughter. And regardless she's probably looking too much into this, Didi did not feel comfortably her son and Betty's daughter being this close. But aware if she show any dislike to this. Betty wouldn't take nice to it. So instead Didi let them be for now and headed for her room to fetch her latest Lipschitz book she left on her bedside stand.

* * *

"What in the world?" Came from her, standing by her bedside stand, looking to see the three pink tulips were missing from her vase that was showing only the yellow tulips left. But that wasn't the only thing Didi's mad about. It seem due to the flowers being remove from the vase. Some of the water got on her book soaking it's pages. Immediately blaming Spike with the mess, Didi took off back down the stairs and to the living room where the dog was. "Spike you bad boy..." She started as her eyes found him still on the couch. However Betty catching what Didi was about to do. And knowing Spike was helping Lil from moving in her sleep like Tommy was. The last thing Betty wanted was her little girl wake-up in pain. So the stronger woman stop Didi from removing Spike as she asked the other woman to wait until the babies wake from their nap.

Recalling telling Stu that if they allowed Spike to sleep on their bed. He would think he could be on it anytime he wants. And with three flowers missing and a ruin book later. Didi didn't want to let this go. Regardless, Betty was able to convince her to wait. But she change her mind as she spot the three pink tulips. They were resting between Tommy and Lil, with Lil holding them slightly in her hand. Not even thinking about she been wrong in blaming Spike. Didi brought what she discover to Betty's attention. However the other woman didn't agree it was Lil's doing.

"With that rash being similar to a sun-burn. It's impossible for my little Lillian to move let alone leave the couch. I'm taking little Tommy there brought those flowers to her. Who knows maybe it's like father like son. And this sweet little guy wanted to make her happy." Betty assumed. And that's what Didi was afraid of.

Yes Betty is her best friend and little Lil's a sweet baby.

But there's no way her parents would be pleased that their grandson might be falling for a non Jewish. Like she did. Furthermore due to this Didi had to promise her first born son would marry a Jew. And though Didi had not re-think over the promise when she agree to it. She had to do everything in her power to make sure nothing comes of her son and Betty's daughter being anything but just friends. However her reason wasn't just to keep a promise to her parents. But also make sure Stu never finds out that her parents were against them getting married and they both just tolerate him all this time because her promise to them.

Nevertheless, -while keeping her thoughts to herself- Didi didn't say much as Betty push her back into the kitchen for a new fresh patch of java while the two babies kept sleeping away. Unfortunately while Betty was going on of how cute Tommy and Lil look together. Didi made a note to herself not to allow her son to play with Lil anymore without Phil there. Though logic is telling her she's being silly. Didi believe she was doing the right thing for her family's future. After all mother knows best.

* * *

 **Next Chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Reward Was Worth It**

Within the apartment-house of Louis and Lulu Pickles inside the retirement home. Grandpa Lou was in the middle of surprising his wife with the parrot he bought her. While he was doing this, he took a quick observing in the living room at the 'sprouts'. Dil was down for his nap, Angelica was on the couch glue to the TV and the others seem okay playing what look to him like hide-and-seek. Seeing everything will be fine for a bit, Lou headed for his and his wife's bedroom where she was.

* * *

Meanwhile with Chuckie being 'it'. The two year old was in the moment of counting while the other babies went hiding. Kimi hid under the arm chair, and Phil near by hid behind a tall plant pot; while searching for worms. Tommy on the other hand slip under the couch.

Having Angelica busy watching the Cynthia show, it was no chance Chuckie would dare come close to the couch with Angelica here. Another time Tommy might not use his best friend's fear of his cousin like this. But since he didn't want to be 'it'. _Anything goes._ Tommy thought before being pulled from his thoughts by the sound of movement. Looking in time to his side, Tommy spot Lil crawling under the couch. Already claiming this spot as his, Tommy frowned.

"I picked this place. Go find another." He hiss in a whisper, not to give where his hiding spot is to Chuckie.

"I know... But wanna to thank you for saving my ring. " Saying that, Tommy couldn't stop his eyes from trailing to said ring on Lil's hand. "You were so brave." By those words from Lil. Tommy brought his eyes to hers.

"Oh you welcome Li-" In the middle of talking, Tommy was taking by shock when Lil touch her lips to his cheek, having him stop in speaking as he felt warmth rise to his face.

"Thanks my Okay Jones." Lil said then left without waiting for a respond from Tommy.

Tommy on the other hand was still in shock that he could only watch as Lil left from under the couch. However that didn't stop his hand from touching said cheek as he watched her. Though the kiss was wet as his hand touch his cheek, Tommy couldn't drop the ear to ear smile appearing on his face.

Thereby while Tommy was thinking fighting and facing 'lizards' was worth the reward in the end. He could hear in the background Chuckie spot Lil who giggled at being found before quoting, "You found me, but you have to catch me before I get to the safe rug." Thereafter Tommy heard Lil run off with Chuckie taking off after her. He held a laugh back when Angelica said, "Poor Finster. He really sucks on hide-and-seek. Probably be 'it' until uncle Stu picks us up."

And his cousin was right. Chuckie stayed 'it' the whole time they were there.

* * *

 **Next Chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Second Gift/ Pinky Promise**

Tommy Pickles was anxious, if not nervous. Two things the 2 ½ year old doesn't show. Ok, maybe when it comes to his cousin Angelica or when one of his friends are in trouble, especially Chuckie. But nothing like this; but than again he's never understood why this person's feelings affect him so much.

Just a moment ago him and others had celebrate the Deville twins; Phil and Lil. Two of his -behind Chuckie- best friends' birthday in the Deville family's backyard. Recently, with a plan in mind, Tommy had been looking forward to this birthday party for days. But now with everybody -with exception of him and his family- left as the party had come to an end. He was ready to chicken out on his plan.

"You ready Tommy?" But with his 1 year old brother Dil knowing what he had plan. The light lavender haired toddler wasn't sure he could back out. But that didn't mean he couldn't try.

"what about Phil?" Tommy said, pointing out the obvious to Dil, to only see his brother look to the coming up 3 year old;who was carrying his new soccer ball with him. Before looking back to him, grinning.

"No propble. Tommy." Then before Tommy could ask how? Dil rush over to Phil stopping him in his tracks, "Hey Phil-up, can you show some of thoses moves from the TB?" And without any hesitation Phil's expression show he's more than happy to show-off the moves from the last soccer game they seen.

Fortunately watching Phil, in the distance, try to bounce the ball on his head for Dil. Tommy felt he's being silly. There was no reason for him to be nervous. I mean when you think about it, even though he's been nervous in the past. It never stop him before. So with this way of thinking, he was no longer nervous while crossing the yard, noticing his dad and Phil and Lil's dad busy setting up the soccer goal that the twin's parents got them. He made his way in the back door into the Deville's house, to spot his mom and Phil and Lil's mom in the motion of leaving the kitchen and venturing into the living room with filled mugs in their hands. But since his mind was on his 'target' he didn't give another glance to the grown-ups as he continued his search. Reaching the front room of the house(foyer) he finally found his 'target'. Lil Deville who's waving outside the front door as he came up.

* * *

"Bye Chuckie and Kimi! Thanks for coming!" Reminding himself he's never one to back down, he approached the brunette now turn 3 and tapped her on the shoulder. "Yes?" Within seconds, those green eyes stare into his blue ones. "Oh hey, Tommy. Did you like the surprise at the party?" Lil asked, smiling. Knowing what that smile does to him, Tommy focus his attention at Lil's question, giving himself a pat on the back for being able to find his voice.

"Wait you knew 'Reptar' was coming and didn't tell us?" The brunette shook her head, letting her short chin-length locks sway in her movement.

"No me and Phillip was just as surprise too." Lil state, giggling. "If we knew he was coming. I don't think we keep it to ourselves."

"Yeah probably right. Phil wouldn't." Tommy agreed, laughing a bit, as Lil close the front door. It's here Tommy got to the point of why he went searching for Lil. I mean he didn't know how long Dil could keep Phil busy or when his parents were ready to leave. "Uh Lil, can I talk to you...alone?" He watch Lil look from one side to the other.

"But Tommy? We are alone?" And in a way she was right, with their dads still outside with both their brothers and their moms in the living room. Regardless Tommy didn't think this was the right place. Mainly since he saw his mom and Lil's mom was in their view inside the living room; though the women seem deep in their talk to notice the two toddlers. But Tommy didn't see this. He saw him and Lil weren't alone. And though he wasn't sure why he needed them to be alone for what he has plan... He just did.

"Your mommy and mine are there." he pointed over to the grown-ups drinking from their mugs. "So not here."

"But where?" Tommy couldn't help but to rub the back of his head as his nervousness was rising to the surface. "I don't know? But not here." He knew he wasn't making sense and from Lil's look. She thought so too.

However she just shrug to him, "O-kay, we can go to mine and Phillip's room. That okay?" Nearly hearing himself say 'perfect' in his mind. Tommy nodded yes.

Starting up the stairs with Lil leading the way. Tommy felt his nerves shaking the closer they came to Lil's and Phil's room. But he continued on without a sound between them.

* * *

"O-kay, we are alone, now..." Hearing Lil speaking -once they reach hers and Phil's bedroom- Tommy -pushing his nervousness down- quickly slip his hand into his pants pocket.

Lil still talking, turned around only for Tommy to display what he pull out of his pocket. "Present? But you gave me a present." With his hand stuck out showing a colorful small box-shape gift to Lil. Tommy wouldn't dare look away from his toddler 'Reptar' sneakers. Though he shook his head no to her words.

"Present was from me and Dil...But...this is from just me." Getting brave after the gift left his hand, Tommy look up and watch Lil. She almost seem to be hesitating to open the pretty wrapping.

"You open it from the top." Seeing Lil nod to this, Tommy figure right. Lil didn't want to ruin the wrapping. Feeling like everything became slow-motion while Lil lift the top from the gift, Tommy swore he heard his heart beat racing for some reason, not to mention he was getting scare each second. And of course Tommy Pickles don't do scared. Uttering this thought, he heard a quick gasp.

Having him bring his attention back to the other toddler in the room. A toddler who pull back the top lid to the present-box during her gasp. Now it was clear Lil was holding a ring-box, staring at a plastic toy ring with a big red glass-gem in it.

"It's so pretty!" Taking her smile as she was happy, Tommy couldn't help smiling too.

Suddenly Lil still smiling with happiness push the ring-box back to Tommy causing a lost look appear. But wasn't there long as Lil said, "Will you put it on me?" Knowing he was the reason, Lil's in this glee state, he laugh a bit, before taking the ring out of the box and slip it on Lil's hand. The same hand he always sees his mother wearing a 'shiny' ring. He even made sure it was the same finger. Once the ring was on, Tommy slipping the box back into his pocket, watched Lil move to the window, rising her 'ring' to the light shining in; having the glass-gem catch the light at every angle of it; something her old ring couldn't do.

"I f-elt bad when Phil say you were gonna wear your old one to Chuckie's birthday. But your fingers can't fit no more. So I got this one from my uncle Ben's jewelry-store. He had toy jewelry too. Uh, do you like it?"

"It's most beautiful, present I ever gotten." And from Lil's comment he was glad he continued his plan instead of chickening out.. Mostly with seeing Lil's eyes sparkling.

With the sun's light still making the glass-gem sparkle by it's light. Tommy smile to himself as there were more to this ring than just being shinny. And it had something to do with the little plastic nubs sticking out of areas of the gem.

"I'm glad you like it. But there's two more surprises to it." He said, only for his face become warm when Lil rush over, having them face to face with Lil's eyes smiling just as much as her lips at the news.

"Really? Like what?" With her hands on his shoulders, and her nearly jumping in excitement. Tommy lost his voice. So unable to speak while looking in Lil's green eyes. He shift his to the next task.

Where his eyes went to the light-switch on the wall, only to frown seeing it was still a bit too high to reach. And though Lil was calm now, Tommy kept his eyes on everything in the room focusing on his 'task'. Mainly since Lil's hands were still on his shoulders and really close. He never could put his finger on it but there's always been something about Lil that had him acting like this. Or he would go out of his way to make her smile, even if it was just a simple 'diaper rash' she got. He just couldn't handle her sad. And yet he still didn't know why or why the feeling seem to get worst each year.

Realizing this, Tommy spotted the bedroom closet and knowing through hide-and-peek with both twins. The closet was the perfect place to show Lil what else the ring can do. "You ready to see your next surprises?" He asked, taking her non-ring hand from his shoulder and into his hand. Too focused on showing the surprises. Tommy didn't see the pink blush come to Lil's cheek at him holding her hand. Therefore not waiting on a respond, Tommy headed for the closet.

Once reaching the closet, and letting go of Lil's 'warm' hand. The 2 ½ year old -in hand reach of the door nob- open the closet. Only to watch Lil cautiously peek her head into the dark space of the closet.

"Tommy, uh..." Being friends with Chuckie. "….is this where the surprises is?" Tommy could pick up on the fear filling Lil's eyes. But the thing is, what was she scared of?

"Yeah..." He spoke, not once moving his eyes from her. "The closet is the best place." Only to see Lil nod slightly and nervously enter the closet. Still not really sure yet what she was scared of, Tommy enter the closet right after and in the process of closing the door on them. Just as the door was a inch from closing, Lil whipped her head to him.

"Wha-t are yo—u doi-g?" Due to him pausing in closing the door completely -by Lil's stutter question- leaving some light from the bedroom come through the ajar door. Tommy was able to see Lil not hiding the fear taking over her body with unshed tears. Wanting to be the last person -if ever- to make Lil cry. Tommy push the door to have it open wide, bringing in more light in the closet. Regardless he did this, Tommy still ask the obvious.

"Lil are you scared the dark?" Immediately Tommy watch Lil take on the defense.

"No." She sat on the closet floor, crossing her arms, looking away from him. "Why would you say that?" Though Lil was trying, Tommy saw her body shaking like Chuckie's did when he refuse to say he's scare.

Surprising himself, Tommy getting to the floor, crawled a bit over to the upset toddler and wrapped his arms around her. "Nothing wrong with being scared, Lillian."

Though it's unheard of anybody calling Lil by her birth name in their group, with the exception of Phil. Cause Lil doesn't like being call 'Lillian' since last year. But right now Tommy hope she let it go just one time for him and his slip, for he had no intention of calling her that.

Fortunately Lil didn't seem bother by it as she hug him back, though she was tearing a bit. "We all get scare some-times. Remember I got scare by lizards..." He added while patting her back a little like his mom does for him when he's upset.

"But Tommy you always face your fears..." Lil begun drawling back from the hug to look to him.

"I'm too scare and..." Trailing off a bit, Lil lower her head. "...Phillip will laugh." Tommy wanted to say Phil wouldn't do that, but he wasn't going to lie to Lil. Cause lately Phil has been taking every chance he can to tease his sister. And Lil not one to cry with others around since she was 2, didn't show his teasing hurt. But Tommy knew it did...now mostly. Thinking of how he makes Chuckie and a few times Dil face their fear. A question hit him.

"But why you sleep at night, if you are scare of the dark?...Do you have night-light?"

"No..." Her head continued hanging down. Lil draw back from Tommy a little, to have her knees to her chest level, wrapping her arms around her bent legs. "Cause wasn't always scare of the dark."

"You wasn't?" Lil shook her head no.

"A few days ago, when mine and Phillip's uncle Freddy babysit us. He let us stay up and watch movies with him. Everything was going good, but then people in the movie died whenever they were left in the dark and a un-seen monster came for them. Their screams were so loud. And in the end of the movie the monster was never found." Fighting her tears, Lil hidden her face in her arms propped on her knees.

Heard about the same movie from Phil, Tommy knew what Lil was talking about. That's why he knew, when Lil left out that the 'monster' ate each of those people. She probably closed her eyes each time it did. While from Phil describing. The 'monster' tore through his 'kill' like Spike gets into a meaty bone. Tommy was now aware of what Lil was truly afraid of. Therefore he moved closer to the quiet crying toddler until he's sitting beside her against the closet wall.

"You scare the monster in the movie will come after you in the dark." All he got from Lil was her nodding her head as a respond. Tommy frown to himself. "Lil I don't wanna make you do anything you don't want too. But I can't show the other surprises with the light on." With saying this, Tommy watch Lil raise her head to look at her new ring, before looking to him, showing a tear-stain face to him. A look that had him near tears himself as the sad look grab at his heart.

"Does it have to be very dark?" Lil's pleading eyes were killing him, that Tommy rack his brain of how he can show the surprises but also make it not too dark for her. He gave her a reassuring lop-side grin and then stood up as he came -he believes- to an idea.

"How about I hold the door, letting in a little light, so it wont be too dark?" Tommy explained, taking a grasp of the nob. As he did Lil got to her feet, wiping a hand over her eyes. Once her face clear of tears, Lil agreed to Tommy's idea.

Getting the go ahead. Tommy pulled the door until it was just a crack between the door and the rest of the closet, letting a small bit of light in the space.

Fortunately the amount of light didn't take away from the ring. Cause within the darkness of the closet. The nubs on the glass-gem begun glowing with individual colors of green, pink and blue. Colors that had Lil forgetting about the darkness as the glowing got a bit brighter where the light colors blend into the darkness of the closet. Soon after, the colors chased most the dark away and created a beautiful light show. The glass-gem started slowly spinning on the ring. The rotating became faster where the glowing colors form into three circles around the gem. With top circle being green, the middle being pink and the bottom one blue. And with the added movement of the gem, the light became to looking like colorful fire-flies covering the space.

By the time Tommy closed the door, Lil's attention was on the wonderful colors all around her. "So beautiful..." But while she's infix on the sight her new ring was displaying. Tommy found himself captivated of how cute Lil look gazing over the lights, with a adorable smile on her lips. He was sure now he got what Chuckie and Angelica meant all those times when they claimed they were in love with someone. Because at that moment Tommy didn't want to be anywhere but here watching Lil's happy expression.

Unfortunately the 2 ½ year knew, from his uncle Ben, that the ring will die down when it gets too hot before going off. He didn't fully get it, but he knew soon the whole closet was going to be dark again. And there was no way he's going let Lil become sad again. "So you like your surprises?" He asked reaching for the closet nob.

"Oh yes, Tommy very much. It's better than the sunbeam from the other ring. This one makes me feel like I have a whole rainbow in it." Smiling to himself at her words, Tommy reopen the closet, having the room light cover any other source of light like the ring's. Bringing a frown to Lil looking to him.

"Sorry, Lil. But the ring's lights will go out soon. I didn't want you to be sad again when the dark comes back." Getting Tommy's reason when she watch the ring's light dim-out. Lil smiling, walked out of the closet.

"Thanks, Tommy. But can we keep my fear of the dark between us?"

"Sure Lil." Tommy closed the closet door, before him and Lil made their way over to Lil's and Phil's separated beds were. They were standing at Lil's pink night-stand.

"I love my new ring. It'll make a good night-light." Lil stated, opening the bottom drawer to the stand.

"But will you be mad if I don't throw away my old ring? Even if I got this one?"

"No I don't mind. I still have my yo-yo, I got when you got your old ring. Even with it broke."

Revealing a secret nobody knew Tommy wasn't surprise by Lil's shock.

"But you told us you threw it away, after Dil broke it?" Lil stated, which was true. But since Lil trust him with her secret, he might as well share his.

"If didn't remind me of facing my fears of lizards. I might would have. Don't tell the guys." Giggling Lil stuck out a small finger.

"I pinky promise I wont tell your secret and you wont tell mine." Tommy laugh a bit before sticking out his pinky,

"I pinky promise to keep all the secrets you tell me." Neither one looked away as they smiled at each other as they locked pinkies.

* * *

Thereafter they stay in the room talking and playing. Where Lil chose to only wear the ring at night at bedtime. That's why it was back in it's ring-box and put away when Phil came up looking for them. Not long afterward, Tommy heard his mom call to say it was time to go.

"Race you down stairs." Phil said taking off right after.

"Wait for me!" Tommy yelled back about to take off after him.

"Tommy." But stop when he heard Lil. When Phil came to the bedroom earlier, Lil stay on her bed coloring while him and Phil played on the floor. Not one time did she speak with Phil in the room.

"Yeah?" Seeing her jump off her bed, Tommy's eyes never left Lil as she walked across the room over to him.

"Wanna thank you again for my ring. Now I have two special rings." Tommy look at her in confusion.

"The new one is special cause it's a night-light. But why is the first one special?" Not receiving a respond at first, Tommy watch Lil lower her head and start playing with hers hands. She still was, as she answer.

"You don't get it. Those rings are not special cause that." As her head came up, Tommy could see her cheeks were light pink. Her eyes never move from his as she step an inch more to him. "Their special cause they both remind me of my bested boy-friend. The same bested boy- friend who save the first one for me, even facing lizards. And gave me the second one." Thereafter Lil launch at him, hugging him. Immediately Tommy's face was getting warm with Lil's closeness. Sure they hug many time before, but most of them were in group hugs...or comforting the other. But this one was different, the way Lil's snuggling into his shirt with the top of her hair tickling his face, mostly his chin. This hug meant more as those rings meant something to the both now. Thereby Tommy wasn't shy he was enjoying the hug as he wrapped his arms around her strengthening the hug more.

Unfortunately sooner than he wanted. Their hug ended when Lil remove her arms and stepped back a little. But Tommy wasn't disappoint. How could he? Lil's giving him the most cuties smile he ever seen so far. "So I'm your bested boy-friend...what about Phil and Kimi?"

"Phillip's my twin brother, so he's my bested friend, and Kimi's my bested girl-friend. Making you my bested boy-friend. And don't worry I know Chuckie's your bested friend, like Spike is your bested animal friend. So I don't mind being just your friend, cause I'm sure Phil's your bested boy-friend."

Being the one to step up this time. Tommy pock Lil on the nose. "Then that make you my bested girl-friend." Lil only could smile before Phil with Dil came back to the room asking what was taking them so long. For some-reason both Tommy and Lil didn't tell their brothers of their new 'friendship' title to one of another.

* * *

 **Next Chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Playing House**

When the Finsters ' added a kitchen living section to their treehouse for Chuckie's sister, Kimi. Angelica Pickles couldn't stand for it.

Cause if there something she couldn't stand. It's being out done by anybody; especially some stinky babies. So she knew for her to gain best 'playhouse' in the neighbor. She had to do everything in her power to make sure she get's what she wants. Eventually her daddy 'Drew', 'gave in' and along with her uncle 'Stu', built her a custom made two-level playhouse that resemble her parents' house outside and inside, with the exception of a slide attach to the side of the top level of the playhouse. She even had a garage for her new (purple)ride-on car. Not only that, but to looking not only like a 'real' house. The playhouse even had basic amenities any real home must have; running water, indoor/outdoor lighting. She even had 'cable'!

That's why it was no surprise soon her playhouse was the talk of the neighbor with the kids. Leading her getting attention of other 5 year olds and even 6-8 year olds. In turn having Angelica have many sleepovers -in the playhouse- with the older girls. And since Susie's her best friend, she was invited to each sleepovers. And it was through these sleepovers Angelica -along with Susie- got hook on a show, the 8 year olds watched, called 'I Do & Thereafter'; a show about getting wedd and married-life. Therefore by the start of summer -when the show series ended- Angelica wanted to play out the show. However most of the kids in the neighbor went off for the summer, including Susie. Thereby she had no playmates to react the show. But yesterday her mother, Charlotte told her that since her uncle and aunt, Didi, the Deville and the Finster were going on a week cruise, and her grandparents too. Her cousins' , Tommy and Dil and their friends were staying over the entire week. So regardless they were the last she'd pick to play with. She knew they be easy to convince. Cause although they're no longer consider 'babies'. Angelica wont see them as anything else but.

Even with her parents home. Her mother has Jonathan 'babysitting' her and the others. Which the others just arrived a while ago. In a short-sleeve dark denim over a purple hi-low dress and her blond hair in a one ponytail style. Angelica stared outside the kitchen's glass sliding door at her two cousins and their friends playing a game of 'tag'. Well not Tommy for he's taking pictures of his friends playing, with the blue digital camera that his uncle Ben got him for Hanukkah.

Making sure she had everything she needed in her tote bag, the toddler opened the glass door, stepping out.

"Hello, guys." She begun in a sweet tone; her mask in place. The 'babies' stopping their game to look in her direction, made her evilly giggle within, while observing Tommy's best friend -without looking like she is- who she enjoys scaring; though Chuckie was easy to frighten despite being 4 ½.

She never could understand why she like scaring the red-haired. She just did. Fortunately as her two cousins and their friends walked over to her. Angelica push that thought away as she set her plan in motion. "I wonder if any you want to play in my playhouse mansion tomorrow?"

Immediately -as she predicted- they all jump at the chance, with Kimi commenting, "You bet, Susie say it was 'funn-ier' inside than outside. And outside's really cool."

"Can we go down the slide too?" Phil eagerly asked.

"While of course." Angelica said, smirking inside as both Phil and Chuckie high-five, Kimi jump in joy, Dil repeating the blackish-purple haired 4 year old's excited action. And even though Tommy look more interest in his camera and Lil's interest in something in the left pocket to her dress top. Angelica knew with Chuckie on board Tommy wouldn't be too far. Which she sees Chuckie already asking her cousin to say yes.

Off the subject, Angelica had to admit, though the 3 year old still kept the colors green and pink in her clothes. She's glad to see Lil switch the ducks for more girly-style. Cause the whole two-piece teal top and bright pink dot leggings, with a polka dot ribbon at the waist like a belt. Was something the blond would wear at Lil's age, especially the cute pink ballet flats on her feet. Which gave her the idea to ask her mother if she could hand down her old 3-4 year old clothes to Lil. After all with Susie already giving her old clothes to Kimi -which Angelica frown at the yellow stars romper with brown ankle boots on Kimi, that she saw this outfit last year on Susie- the 5 ½ year old was being outmatch. And of course Angelica wont be up-stage.

"Thanks Angelica..." pushing this thought for later hearing Tommy speak. Angelica hid her smirk.

"Sure thing, I mean what are cousins for?" But before she gave either them chance to run for the playhouse. She spoke up again. "And since I'm being a sweet cousin. I hope you and the others wont mind going along with a game call 'I do and house life'"

"How you play?" Chuckie asked her, causing Angelica to hold back from smiling, as she step up to him.

"It's easy, Finster." she could feel his body shaking as she hung a arm over his shoulder. She wasn't holding her smile no longer. "We're playing house, you know, wife, husband and baby. But before that. Each of us will get marry before going into the house. And no Finster, this is not like before with you and Lil. Everybody is playing the game." With her arm still on Chuckie's shoulder, Angelica moved her sight from the red-haired to eye the others. "But remember...the only way to go in my playhouse. You have to play the game. And everybody has to play before we move on. So do you all still want to play?"

"So, you mean we're gonna pretend were our parents?" Seeing Kimi gaze at Tommy, almost had Angelica bust out laughing. Not cause it was clear as day Kimi is crushing on Tommy or her cousin's unaware of it. No. Angelica was happy, that if the game goes her way, she'll be paying Kimi back for even thinking she could out do her in having the best playhouse in the neighbor. But keeping this part of her plan to herself. Angelica nodded to Kimi's question. Where the toddler squeal at this, before exclaiming, "I'm in."

One by one everybody agreed even Tommy and Lil though her cousin was back to messing with his camera and Lil was -again- looking in her pocket. However not really caring for their attention being elsewhere. Angelica step away from Chuckie and open her tote bag pulling out her jr. tablet.

"Okay, to make sure we do this right. I have Johnathan put all of our birth date and names in here. And with this we'll be able to pick right partner for the game. So since I'm older. I'll go first. And since it'll feel weird to me to marry you or Dil, Tommy. I'm only putting in Finster and Phil." With that note, Angelica waited for the tablet to finish shuffle, before showing the result. It was Chuckie, which she figured she could of done worst when she caught Phil pick-up a worm and without hesitation, ate it. Yeah she could of done worst.

"So Finster it seems you and me will be marry first." Chuckie just swallowed, nervously while Angelica placed a red baseball cap on his head from her bag and handed him a ring box with a clear glittering purple pacy-ring displaying from it. Then she put on a purple headband with a simple rose to it.

"Alright, Kimi you're next. That means Phil, Tommy or Dil will be your groom and husband." Not missing Kimi glance again at Tommy now slightly blushing. Angelica put in the dates and smile big when she turn the tablet around to Kimi letting her see 'Phil' displaying on the screen. Pleased by Kimi's disappoint look. Angelica gave Phil a green baseball cap, and ring box showing a clear yellow pacy-ring. And gave Kimi a yellow headband with a star on it. Satisfied with how things were going so far. Angelica brought her eyes to Lil.

Who was looking back at her, for the first time since she enter the backyard. But oddly Tommy shyly glance to Lil before looking to her. Which if Angelica really cared about this, she might look more into it; especially when she caught Dil snicker at the scene. But because she don't. She went on to the shuffle after putting both her cousins' birth-date along with Lil's. Ready for the game to get going, Angelica display the name of Lil's groom and husband. Tommy. And toss the last cap and ring box to Tommy who caught both without trying and so did Lil when she toss her the last headband.

"Okay, this is how we're going. Me and Finster will get marry and play in the playhouse, tomorrow. Kimi and Phil will the next day. And Tommy you and Lil will on the day after. And Dil you will marry us each time. And be the non-marry friend of us. Now to the babies. Oh Jonathan!..."

* * *

With oven mittens on, Lil pulled the three cake pans from the 'quick bake' oven attach to Angelica's kitchenette in the playhouse. Putting the pans in the -real- refrigerator to cool with several other pans cooling , she place three other cake pans into the oven. Due to the last couple being the ones to make a big lunch meal for the others to end the game like Angelica said. Lil's 'cooking' a feast to represent. Though Lil's sure Angelica didn't mean her to make 'real' food. But after fallen in love with cooking with her godmother, Elaine where she got her a 'quick bake' oven for Christmas for her to learn on. Lil couldn't just go back to 'play' food.

And although she left her recipe book and color coated timer at home. The speaking timer to the kitchenette, has helped a lot.

In the process of making another dish, Lil heard a click behind her, making her turn around behind to where a long set table was with cushion benches. To find Tommy, who was in the progress of lowering his camera, sitting at the table.

Lil about to ask if he's done the laundry, heard the 'toy' laundry play it's melody giving it was 'washing' the laundry. So she asked another question. "Tommy did you, shoot me?" She asked bringing over a juice box from the refrigerator for him. Tommy with an uneasy smile, rub the back of his head.

"Guilty." Placing the camera on the table, the lavender-haired 2 ½ year old took the juice. "But my perfectes wife is hard not shoot. Beslide you look cute, with that pink bow on your pink headband. I just had to take the shot."

"Oh well?...Thank you, Tommy." was Lil's respond, blushing at the comment before she went back to her cooking,

For awhile a comfortable silent fell over the playhouse, even as Lil could sometimes hear a click go off. As she put the last pan in refrigerator Tommy left the kitchen/dinner room to the laundry as the washer melody stop. Lil was washing her hands at the sink when Tommy re-enter the room. Drying her hands with a wash-towel, she heard Tommy speak to her.

"Lil come here, I want you see this on my camera." Coming to the table Tommy was at again she lean her face close to Tommy's, focusing her eyes on the screen on the camera in his hands and not really the 2 ½ year old.

"What is i-" Therefore when she felt -only for a split second- Tommy's lips touch hers in a peck kiss. Her mouth started dropping, staring at him in shock. Apparently him taking her look for bad, Tommy becoming nervous, put his camera on the table -again-. "Sorry, Lil. I saw my dad do that sometimes to my mommy. And we are make believing we're our parents.-"

As Tommy was explaining his 'good' reason to his actions. Lil agreed. They were pretending there their parents. So this was no big deal. Though the 3 year old didn't understand why her belly felt funny or she likes Tommy don't show this nervous side of him to the others. No he's always keeping his 'brave' state up around the others. And sometimes when she gets to see this side it makes her feel their -friendship bond... Maybe even stronger then his and Chuckie or hers and Phil. That's why 'still' pretending, Lil replay a scene she saw her mother do with her dad.

Snatching the front of Tommy's blue/white 'Reptar' shirt, she pulled the boy to her, where the blue baseball cap fell off his head as she crush her lips on his, cutting off his sentience in the process.

Though longer than the one Tommy gave, the kiss was still short; and as innocent as two toddler can make it. Releasing her grip on his shirt, as they, blushing, drawled slightly back, not once losing eye-contact. Lil did not know how long they stared at each other smiling, or if Tommy felt the same effect she was in her belly. But the sound of the playhouse doorbell go off, had them break their eye-contact.

"Well...um I'll get the door. Will you get Tyler?" Lil asked, like the unexplained moment they had didn't happen. Though they were still blushing from it...and Tommy was still smiling for some-reason, Lil didn't understand why.

"Sure no problem." Tommy said quickly picking up the blue cap from the floor, "be right back with our son." He added as Lil went for the front of the 'house' while he was on his way upstairs to the nursery where their son was 'napping'.

When Angelica meant they were playing this right from the wedding down to married life. She wasn't kidding. She had Johnathan take a hat and place three blank papers and three papers reading 'boy', three others with 'girl' on it. Which she had each boy pick from the hat and Johnathan read what they had. Chuckie got girl, that Angelica named Cynthia. Phil got a girl too. Him and Kimi named theirs' Phoebe. And Tommy got boy and him and Lil picked Tyler as the name.

Walking to get the door, while still hearing the doorbell. Lil still couldn't get over how high the ceiling was(eight feet) in the playhouse. Allowing the grown-ups to stand comfortably inside. As Angelica had Johnathan played a butler as her and Chuckie played 'house'.

Opening the door. Angelica, still wearing her purple headband, was the first Lil saw.

"Lillian it's been so forever!" Naturally Lil would be weird out Angelica kissing the air close to her cheeks. But witnessed Charlotte do this action with someone two days ago. Lil just smile and opened the door wider for the blond to walk in, "Me and my husband brought a sweet treat." Angelica added before making her way for the dining/kitchen room. And of course Chuckie came up next, holding a red-haired, blue eyed baby girl in one arm and passing over a see-through jar of colorful 'play' cookies to Lil, before giving a simple, "Hi, Lil.", before following his 'wife'. Dil was next who said he take the cookie jar to the kitchen/dinner room. After she thank him as he went on. Kimi moved in with a raven-haired,black eyed baby girl in her arms next, asking, "Where's Tommy?"

Lil wasn't clear what she did to Kimi. But it's not hard to see Kimi's been mad at her for three days now. So Lil smiled to be nice. "He's getting our son from upstairs. He will be down soon." With that said, Kimi frowned a bit then walked in, passing Lil without another word. Causing Lil's head to turn at Kimi's retreating back, in confusion and...sadness. It was here her brother spoke up, passing over a small 'play' wooden sushi box to her, "When do we eat?."

"Soon, Phillip." She laughed, forgetting about Kimi's odd aptitude towards her.

Once entering back into the dining/kitchen room, with Phil joining the others at the table. Lil slip over to the kitchenette and started pulling out the cool goodies and placing them in severing dishes and trays. However what she was doing didn't go unnoticed by Angelica who rose from her seat and approached Lil. Who in the moment of turning, with a filled dish. Almost smash it in the 5 ½ year old's face. But Lil caught herself in time. Which had Angelica eying the dish in the 3 year old's hands.

"Lil where you get those chocolate chip cookies?" Lil knew Angelica and the others, with the exceptions of Phil and even Tommy, wouldn't believe she made all the dishes. Nonetheless that didn't mean she wasn't going to give Angelica her answer.

"The mixers packs you have here. I was hoping we eat real food for the feasty and not play kind. So I use the oven and made enough for-"

"So you did these cookies?" Trying not to show fear, Lil nodded. "Where you learn?"

"My bob-mother Elaine. While I was staying over with her and bob-father Ben I became her helper while there..." Lil trailed off as Angelica took a cookie and nibble on it, where the blond's eyes grew in shock.

"Not bad, Lil. You keep this up. And I might let you come to my sleepovers. That is if you bake goodies like these for us?"

"You mean you like them?" It would make Lil's day if someone like Angelica said she likes her baking. Being not only is the blond very picky of her sweets. But just a couple of days ago, Angelica had gave her hand-me down 'pretty' clothes to Lil. Where the 3 year old is showing off a hot pink puff-sleeve top, h-pink skort and a bluish-green shrug -though the shrug was hanging upon the coat hanger cause she's wearing a white 'Mom's Little Helper' apron- . with a bluish-green belt and dress shoes matching the shrug while the rest oddly match her bow headband. This was just one of the pretty outfits Angelica gave her. Never wanting to speak it out loud. But Lil looks up to Angelica. So having Angelica pick to give her hand-me downs to her. Lil feels she has a big sister in Angelica. Something she always dream to have.

"Like them? If I could. I hired you as my cook." Lil would of hug the blond for her comment but knew that's not a good idea. Therefore she just smile at the older toddler.

"So you're not mad I use all the mixers packs or the cooking tools here?" Angelica wave a hand in front of her face.

"Nah, I can get Jonathan to go shopping for more. Besides none of me and the other girls can ever use the mixers...Well not enough that they're this good." Angelica stated, pointing at the dish of cookies.

"I glad to hear that, cause this bast of cookies are for you anyway. It's to thank you for the pretty clothes." Grasping her hands on the batch of cookies,greedily. Angelica seem more than happy to take the offer.

"Call me cousin." she begun, whispering. With Lil blinking in puzzlement. "After all you are Tommy's wife. Even if Ben and Elaine are yours and Phil's godparents." She added, winking before walking back to the table. Lil picking up that cause her and Angelica had been speaking in low voices through their talk. It was clear the others at the table didn't hear them. Cause as soon as Angelica sat down at the table, Phil and Dil reach for the batch of cookies only to get their hand slapped away.

"Paws off!" Angelica growled at them. "These were made for me, for being a great person. So don't touch!" Though Angelica said this. She did, surprisingly to everybody at the table, pass two cookies to Chuckie. "Here this is for you and Cynthia." She explained, before stuffing her face with the rest. "Thanks, wife Angelica." the red-haired said, then took one of the cookies and started feeding their 'daughter'. But when Dil and Phil tried to take his cookie. Angelica snatch it up and place it between her and Chuckie on the table while her 'husband' continued feeding Cynthia.

"Hey what about the rest of us?!" Which Phil cried out getting mad Angelica wouldn't share.

"Not too worry, Phillip. There's plenty more. Dear brother-in law, will you help me with them?" Lil asked Dil who more than happy helped bring over the finish dishes and trays fill with;cakes, cupcakes, pies, cinnamon rolls, brownies and even some pretzels and cheese pizza bites. To the table. So as the other, with the exceptions of Angelica -she's feasting on her offer cookies-, enjoy the tasty feast gave to them. Lil brought over juice boxes.

Only to notice her brother, though eating the goodies, seem a bit sad. That's when -as it hit her- Lil rush back to the kitchenette for a special dish, saying, "Don't worry little brother, I have your favorite right here." Carrying another dish, -but a pie dish- to the table Lil place it infront of Phil. "Just for you Phillip, a ant and worm mud pie."

"Oh boy!" Phil said, excitedly. Despite everybody's disgust look to the earthy-pie,Phil was eating. Lil was happy to see her brother wasn't bother by the pie being 'baked' through, meaning he wont get to feel 'the bugs' wiggle or move down his throat. "Thanks Lillian." Lil giggle, at the mud mustache on her brother's smiling face. "Don't thank me. I was too busy with 'baking'. So Tommy pick the ingredients for me."

In the process of Lil saying that, Tommy walked in with a bald blue eyed baby boy doll in his arms. He place Lil's and his 'son' Tyler in the only high-chair at the table. "Well what kind of brother-in law will I be if I not make sure my wife's twin had his favorite meal? By the way Lil, everything looks great." With that note, Tommy moved over to Lil and kiss her on the cheek. Resulting dead silent to cover the room. Not wanting to explain why Tommy kiss her. Lil, blushing, turned on her heels and went back to the kitchenette keeping her back to the others even when she heard Kimi start questioning Tommy's actions.

"Tommy why you kiss 'Her'" Angelica wasn't sure anybody picked up on the jealous emotion in Kimi's voice as she phrase 'her'. But not feeling sorry for the little 'Susie'. Angelica started on some s'more -due to her finishing her cookies-. She's on her third marshmallow treat when Tommy reply to Kimi.

"Angelica said we're playing were our parents. So I'm playing my daddy. And my daddy always kisses my mommy on the cheek when he brings me or Dil in the kitchen." He pointed out, taking his seat beside the high-chair at the front of the table. Nobody was across from him, but there was a juice box already there, showing the spot was where Lil's sitting once done serving everybody.

"He's right." Dil spoke in, showing the others Tommy was right. "Daddy does that all the times to mommy." Angelica saw though Kimi accept this, the young 4 year old wasn't happy.

"But if you playing your daddy. Lillian should play our mommy not dad?"

Lil walking back over -without the apron- carrying a wide tray. She placed the tray in front of Tommy. The tray had a sample of each goody on the table, even one chocolate chip cookie was there. The only thing that wasn't there was the earthy-pie Phil had.

"Thanks, Lil. It looks yummy."

"Only the best for the perfectes husband." Lil respond, after pecking his cheek. She turned her attention to Phil, talking, like showing affection to Tommy was something normal, though she's receiving mix looks from both Chuckie and Kimi, that it seem only Angelica and Dil saw. "And I'm playing both, Phillip. " Lil answered his earlier question. Though Lil went on speaking, she took a bottle off the tray, to feed 'Tyler'. "I like to cook like daddy and I like to wear shiny stuff like mommy."

Not really showing it. Lil's 'new' accessory on her hand she put on after hers and Tommy's honeymoon -A honeymoon that was two beach chairs and rainbow snow cones from 'Jonathan'. It wasn't much to Lil. But it did beat siting by a shed drinking juice with Chuckie.- came into view of Angelica, but before the blond could speak. Kimi did.

"Lil I thought your ring of the sunbeams don't fit you no longer?" At Kimi's question. Lil brought her eyes to the shiny red toy ring on her right hand, smiling warmly at it. She open her mouth to speak but like Angelica. Someone spoke before she could.

"Oh that's not the same ring. Tommy got that for Lillian at our last birthday." Phil clarified. He walked over to the light switch. "And it glows and spins! Watch." He added before turning the light off in the room. Immediately the white nubs on the red gem, glows different colors, before the gem itself started spinning, displaying three rings of color;green, pink and blue, around the continue rotating gem on the ring. Causing the entire room to become a wonderful light show for everybody.

"Cool right?" He said turning the lights back on once the ring shut off it's light show. Although in that short moment it was completely dark. Tommy held Lil's hand just as she became scared of the dark. Resulting in her squeezing his hand in thanks a second after the lights came on and letting his hand go. None of the others notice the moment between them or the quick smile Tommy gave her before Kimi reply to Phil's question.

"It sure is. Let me see it!"

Before Lil realize it, Kimi took her hand trying to 'take' the ring. Normally Lil wouldn't mind Kimi's bad habit of seeing things that catch her eye, by taking the object without thinking about the owner's concern. But for some reason... Lil didn't want to share.

"No Kimi. It's mine."

"I just want to see it, Lil!" No surprise Kimi didn't give up. The two were in a tug-of-war soon after. With Kimi holding Lil's wrist and Lil trying to pull away. This scene between the girls getting out of hand had both Phil and Tommy stepping in.

"Lillian just let Kimi see it. You just started wearing it today." Phil shouted. He was holding Kimi back. Though Kimi wasn't letting go of Lil's wrist.

"That's cause I ask her when I saw she brought it. And it's hers!'" Tommy threw back to Phil, holding Lil while trying to help her get free of Kimi's grip. "Kimi let go!"

"NO!" Kimi cried out, showing she was getting angry. "Not unlesses Lil let me see her ring! It not fare she get's pretty ring to wear!" Chuckie and Dil had by now left the table to stand on the side; not sure what to do' while Chuckie was holding Cynthia and Dil was munching on some pretzels. Both eyes were watching the tug-of-war.

Angelica on the other hand had oddly been quiet since Phil showed the ring's light show. In fact she's been looking at her purple pacy-ring. It was glittering. Something she had add herself to stand out between Kimi's yellow pacy-ring and Lil's pink pacy-ring. But to discover not only does Lil's shiny red ring out do her glittering one. BUT IT GLOWS IN THE DARK AND SPINS! This Angelica can't have. Nobody outmatches Angelica C Pickle. Outrageous, Angelica shot up from the table and silently walked over to the fighting girls. No hesitation in her actions. Angelica roughly snatched up Lil's wrist, breaking Kimi's grip in the process having her and Phil fall back. "Hey Angelica that hurt!" Kimi cried out;though Phil took more of the fall.

Paying no mind to Kimi's comment, the blond jerk the ring off Lil's finger then pushed her back where her and Tommy fell back like Phil and Kimi.

"It don't fit!" And it didn't as Angelica tried a couple times to put it on. It didn't even fit her pinky finger, like the last one did. Frustrated at this, Angelica threw the ring on the floor and smashed it with her foot.

"No!" Lil yell out, getting to her feet. "Why you do that?!" She teary asked Angelica.

"Hey it didn't fit me. And besides nobody can have anything better than me, got that Lil!" Angelica stated looking at Lil like she's in the wrong and not herself. Feeling her eyes burning and rising anger forming inside while staring at the broken ring between hers and Angelica's feet. Lil without warning, lift her head up, glaring at the blond's blue eyes. "I HATE YOU!" With that note Lil rush out the playhouse. Leaving speechless toddlers in her wake, especially the 5 ½ year old. Never had Angelica heard those words before. And worst it was someone she wanted to mole into a copy of herself like Susie had did with Kimi.

So lost in her thoughts Angelica almost miss her cousin Tommy say he was disappointed in her and he was going to see how Lil was doing. Something he did by himself as he stop Phil from following him. It was the slam of the front door that Angelica found herself breaking from her thoughts and running upstairs shouting out she wanted to be alone before shutting the upstairs bedroom door. A bedroom she uses for her sleepovers. But was also where you can ride on the slide her uncle built-in.

However though Angelica walk to the slide. She didn't get on. No, the slide had another purpose. It gave a wide spread view of the entire backyard. Which as Angelica scope for a certain 3 year old. She spotted Tommy picking some 'stargazer lilies' from her mother's flower bed garden. Right now would be a great time to get her cousin in trouble revealing the 'golden boy' wasn't so 'golden'. But she change her mind as she saw what he was doing with those flowers as Lil came into her view sitting in a muddy puddle to the side of the playhouse.

* * *

Not caring she was ruining her new clothes, as she sat in a muddy puddle. Lil couldn't stop sobbing, though she didn't understand why. It's not like that was the first time Angelica even broke anything of hers. But for some reason, like she didn't want to share with Kimi, she was really mad at Angelica for breaking her ring. She wasn't sure why the ring meant so much to cry over. I mean she wasn't upset when her old ring couldn't fit no longer. Then again it was a few days later on hers and Phil's birthday that Tommy gave her the new ring. Though since he gave it to her separate from hers and Phil's other gifts from him and Dil, and before him and his family left the party. She never told the others about it. And the only reason Phil even knew about it is cause they share a room.

Furthermore Lil only took it out at bedtime, where the lights chase away the dark at night so she can sleep easy. Other then that, Lil didn't wear it out. It never left her room. However with her hadn't to stay at Angelica's. She had no choice but to bring it. Because -besides Tommy- nobody knows she's scared of the dark. So she had to bring it with her. But now she wish she left it home; despite her fear.

"There you are."

"Leave alone me, Tommy." She roughly wiped her tears with a hand coated a bit with mud.

"But I brought you something that will make you happy." Too curious at this, Lil turned behind her towards Tommy. Only to come face to face with three flowers; petals covered by spots, but the deep pink and lovely fragrant scent to them had Lil unable to stop from smiling a little. "See they did the job." Tommy said to her before Lil took the offering flowers; that she could see he picked them from their roots due to the roots hanging at the end of the flowers. "But don't worry. I'm sure I can get my uncle Ben to get me another ring from his store. Maybe I can get a pink one for you?"

"I like that...but I was happy it was red, even if pink is my favorite color." Lil said to the lavender-haired 2 ½ year old, while pressing the flowers to her chest, blushing. "And thanks for these, their pretty."

"I'm glad...I hate seeing you sad."

Smelling the flowers, slowly Lil figured now why that ring meant so much as she was feeling like she had butterflies in her tummy. It was Tommy. He was the reason why she cared. Discovering she might be crushing on Tommy. Made her understand why Kimi has been giving her the 'cold' shoulder. She likes him too.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?" It seem from his voice he had been in thought also. Lil didn't move her eyes from the flowers.

"Why you wait until after the party to give me that ring?" For a second Lil thought he didn't hear her at how long it took for him to answer.

"I'm not sure. I just did." Okay that was a answer. But not the one she was hoping for.

"Do you like Kimi?" She don't know why she asked. But she needed to know.

"Sure...I like her, like I like Susie...and sometimes, not right now...but like Angelica too." Immediately it hit Lil that he didn't say her name. Fearing what that might mean. Lil brace herself before going on.

"And me."

"You?"

"Yeah...do you like me? I mean you said you hate when I'm sad, so-" With his laughter reaching her ears, Lil didn't know what to feel.

"Of course I like you."

"But not like the other girls?" His laughing stop there. But Lil wouldn't dare move her eyes from her flowers. Not even when Tommy's voice became lower as he spoke.

"No not like them...You're different...You're Special. Your my bested girl-friend remember? Like I'm your bested boy-friend. " Heart racing, Lil's eyes grew slightly at recalling their conversation back on hers and Phil's birthday, that form into them calling each other bested girl/boy-friend.

"I remember...And I'm happy I have you as my bested boy-friend." Getting silents after her statement, Lil turned her head to him. Thinking maybe he left. "Tom-" That's as far as Lil got before getting mud thrown into her face, resulting her to wipe the mud from her eyes, to spot Tommy smirking playfully at her.

"And I'm happy your my bested girl-friend!" With that, winking, Tommy ran off. Lil pushing the flowers in her pockets. Scooped up mud in her hands, before going after the fleeing boy. In no time they were playfully playing tag with mud as their tool. Which soon the others, including Angelica, join their mud-tag. An it was due to this game the group forgot about the fight between Lil and Kimi. Where Lil later told Angelica she didn't really hate her...

* * *

 **Next Chapter...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special Masterpiece Picture**

Normally at ones' birthday party. The birthday boy should be getting his picture taking. But Tommy for awhile has been capturing others' moments through his party at Reptar World. For example, Angelica sugar rush from the mountains and mountains of cotton candy she put away. Which he's sure his uncle Drew was still chasing after her. Chuckie eating a entire pizza by himself cause Angelica dare him to; resulting in his best friend sitting the rest of the party out and calming his tummy with cups of ginger ale.

Tommy even took a few shots of both Phil and Kimi who were playfully throwing popcorn at each other, laughing when he left where the party set up was to explore more of the theme park and take more pictures.

He knew -through the gifts he got at the party- Drew and his dad, Stu didn't see his passion was in photo making...or something like that. He didn't know the real name to it, but he knew he didn't want to be some baseball player like uncle Drew hinted with his gift being a T-ball set and a small uniform to go with it. Or a scientist or invert-er as his dad wants with the 'first-time' science kit he gave him. And although his grandpa Lou presented him with a foot ball, it was Lou who convince his mom, Didi to have his party here; especially since by his next birthday. Reptar World will be tore down. It had been a big pill for him and his friends to swallow. But thanks to his grandpa he has a chance to take pictures of the place before it's gone.

However that's not the only reason Tommy left the party. He's also looking for two others who left the party before sugar rush Angelica started running around. These two he cares about almost at the same level when their sad or crying, though they affect him in different ways also. Continuing his shots around the park. The light-purple haired 3 year old came to the game booths area of the park.

In the process of taking pictures, of the game booths. Tommy spotted, three booths down, his two precious people. His little brother Dil; dress in a orange triceratops costume, sitting in a stroller. The other; his best girl-friend, was at a booth shooting a water-gun at target robot-snails. Approaching, Tommy put a finger to his lip as Dil looked to him coming up. Seeing Dil take the hint Tommy stood behind Lil and waited until she place the water gun on the booth table, before covering the 3 year old brunette's eyes with his hands.

"Guess who? You get one try."

"Hmm? It's not mommy or daddy cause you are my size. Not Chuckie cause he be too scare to do this trick. And it's not Kimi cause you be laughing too much. Oh! I know! Phillip!" Tommy removing his hands, jump back from his best girl-friend.

"Do I look like Phil?" Tommy frowned as Lil turned around to him, laughing.

"Oh I was joking." She begun. "You're more cuter than Phillip." Not able to stay mad long with those smiling green eyes staring at him. Tommy allowed himself a small laugh, before stepping back up to Lil, pulling her into a close hug. If there was something Tommy like doing more than playing with his camera and that's hugging Lil.

That has become a usual act due to the game they played days ago at Angelica. Where they pretend to be husband and wife; like their parents. Since than he took every chance he could to hold her, even if for a little while. And though he's been aware of his strong feelings for Lil Deville awhile. He keeps it in when around the others of their friends. But with Dil knowing about his feelings, he didn't hide his affection for the other 3 year old. However regardless Lil was hugging him back like every-time he holds her. Tommy wasn't sure Lil knew how deep his feelings for her goes.

Unfortunately the moment got ruin by the booth man asking Lil to finish her game. So no choice but to break the hug, Tommy looked to Dil as Lil went back to her water game. As Tommy's attention went to his brother. He notice Dil had some kind of sliver plush freebie.

"What you got there? I don't remember seeing that toy with you?" Getting close to the stroller and Dil to take a picture. Tommy saw a couple of stuff animals within the back seat in the two-seated stroller. One of those animals was a big stuff Reptar doll. But before he could ask about it and the others. Dil spoke.

"That's cause Lil won it for me. With playing 'milk bottle' knocking. The man at the boothy saids it was a UTO-"

"UFO, Dil." Lil correct him, coming over. "I was trying to win the 'Reptar' doll for Phil-"

"No you didn-it. You won 'Reptar' at throwing orange balls in a basket. You were at milk bottles for-"

"That's enough!" Lil cut in, shouting only to catch herself. "Dillian." She said in a normal vol, though Tommy watching all this and seeing Lil looking uneasy. He knew Lil was getting mad at his brother a bit, due to her calling him 'Dillian'. Causing him to give Lil a confuse look, where Lil sighed, before taking his hand into hers, speaking to Dil. "Sorry Dil. But I wanna tell Tommy of the prize I got at that booth." Seeing Dil forgive her. Tommy watch Lil look back to him, blushing.

As she tilt her head slightly Tommy saw a simple stray of her hair block her right eye. Not having this, Tommy found himself using his unused hand to push the stray hair behind her ear. Bringing a stronger blush to her cheeks. "Thanks..." She said and then, not dropping his hand, pulled something from her purplish pink jumper's pocket. Because her hand was covering the object Tommy couldn't get a good look at it before Lil hide it behind her back. "Because you gave me a gift from you on my birthday and than got me another after Angelica broke the first one. So this is from me...and only me." Half-way through speaking, Lil reveal a green yo-yo with Reptar on each side of it, behind her back. "Happy Birthday, my bested boy-friend."

Staring at the yo-yo Lil handed him. Tommy didn't know what to say or do. But Dil did.

"Try it big brother." Taking his brother's advice, Tommy try the yo-yo out.

 **I am Reptar. King of all dinosaurs!** To hear Reptar's voice come from the yo-yo that also lighted up with his movements, reminding him of his and his friends adventurers doing with Reptar. Especially the one involving them all in the woods a few weeks after his brother came from the hospital.

"So do you like it?"

"Yes." the word was on his tongue, but Tommy has learn he's the kind that goes for action before words. Which is the reason he pulled Lil in a strong hug, though he did cheerily say he love the gift as he brought his face a inch from Lil's.

And it's here as he stare into her eyes looking back at him, Tommy wanted to kiss her without it being in a game of pretend. Uttering this thought, Tommy touch his lips with Lil's, enjoying how soft Lil's lips always are when they touch his.

Although he knew somewhat of his numbers, he didn't understand what they mean, therefore he didn't know how long the kiss really was to the two they shared days ago. But this one gave him a bit more time to find the ache in his tummy he gets when close to Lil was slowly vanishing the longer the kiss was. And a warm feeling took it's place, like a warm blanket was around him. Suddenly, as he was finding quickly he wanted to stay this way with Lil, he heard the familiar sound of his camera going off.

Resulting in the kiss ending with both toddlers drawling back, only for both to look in the direction of the stroller to see Dil holding his big brother's camera, smiling cocky. "Monsterpea, right Tommy." Glancing to Lil the same time she look his way, they both exchange a smile to the other from Dil's action and his mispronounce of 'masterpiece'. Still smiling, Tommy looked back to his brother.

"Yes we are a 'Monsterpea'." He finally replied with him and Lil laughing thereafter.

* * *

 **Next Chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7 love card

**Check Yes or No...**

Tommy was on his bed, tossing a baseball in the air, when his mother came into his bedroom carrying a briefcase.

"Ok your dad is down in basement." She begun, Tommy not once stop tossing the ball in the air and catching it in his baseball mitt. He already knew his mom needed to go into the office back at the doctor's. So it's no surprise she was leaving after bringing him home. "Will you be okay-"

"Mom I'm not a baby. I'll be fine. And you said, daddy's in the basement if I need anything." Though he's talking, Tommy didn't drop his tossing motion nor was he moving his eyes from the room ceiling.

Fortunately with reassuring he was fine. His mother left the room and few minutes after, the house too. He was still tossing up the ball into the mitt.

If someone told him 4 years ago his uncle Drew would convince him to try-out for T-ball when he was 4. Tommy called that person nuts. Cause his dream was and still is to be a movie director. But kids need hobbies. So that's why he's not only playing baseball. But come the beginning of April he will be the youngest minor league baseball player in his school. And despite that means him and Phil weren't no longer be on the same baseball team. They'll be on a team again by next autumn during soccer season. However unlike the natural skills he has in baseball. Tommy needed practice in soccer to make the team, even though the try-outs wont be until next fall.

Uttering this idea, Tommy was deciding to head to the back yard and get in some early practice, when Dil walked in.

"Hey Tommy, so how the check-up go. Did you get a shot and where is mommy and daddy?"

"Hi. It was fine. Yes. Dad's in the basement and mom was call to the office." Tommy answer then raise an eyebrow at noticing Dil's usual expand backpack. "Uh what's up with your backpack?"

"Oh," Dil begun while removing his school bag off his shoulders. "When word got around you were a no-show. I was stop by girls all day giving me Valentine cards for you..." As Dil continued talking while dumping several flashy and colorful Valentine gifts from his bag onto the room floor. Tommy groan to himself.

When his mother made his yearly check-up today Tommy didn't make a fuss, even with getting a shot. For he had been hoping without him at school. He wouldn't be receiving any pointless Valentine cards. Now don't get it wrong that Tommy hates Valentine. Cause he don't. In fact back in pres-school he made a card for his mom and gave a lily flower to Lil.

However due to the Valentine last year where all the girls in his class shower him with thoughtless cards and gifts. Tommy has come to hate this day. And from the look of them this year, their still thoughtless. The only reason Tommy sees them as thoughtless gifts, is cause their store-bought and worst none of them show he was thought of when they got them.

"There some even from 2nd graders, like Kimi see." Taking the card with a picture of a lighted Eiffel tower at night, Dil handed him. Tommy frown as he scan over the message on it.

"You're my Eiffel tower?" He read, before shifting his eyes from the card to Dil. "What does that even mean?"

"It means Kimi asked you to be her Valentine." Dil said. "Phil told me on the bus what it meant after Kimi gave me it." He added once Tommy gave him a puzzle look. Understanding the message Tommy glance over it again. _It's nice and even cute. But where's the part I was thought of?_ Tommy thought.

"No matter. It's like all the rest. Store-bought without me in thought." Tommy tossing the card with the rest, jump from the bed and moved over to the closet to put away his baseball mitt and ball; so his mom wont lecture on tidiness. "Just for once I would like a home made-card, showing I was thought about in making it. Oh who am I kidding Valentine ain't nothing but a joke."

"But what about the sweets here?" Dil said speaking about the many decorate and store-bought goodies with each card, revealing they were what made Dil's school bag heavy not the cards. "Unlike the rest. Kimi has her mother's peppermint bars-"

"Proving if Kimi was thinking of me and not being like the rest. Then she would remember I hate peppermint. And Phil's the only one who likes her mom's peppermint bars anyway." Tommy pointed out.

"I guess you're right. So what I do with all the gifts now?" Dil asked behind Tommy's back.

"Simply little brother. Like last year, they'll be trashed-"

"Even the goodies?" Telling his brother obviously wants the sweets, Tommy smile to himself.

"Relax Dil. You can have them if you want. Me on the other hand, don't want nothing to do with any of it. Not the cards or the goodies-"

At that moment someone knock on the open bedroom door, revealing to the brothers Lil standing there. "Sorry your dad let me in." She said in the doorway, dressed in seafoam-blue 'wild horses' graphic t-shirt, pink jersey skirt. Recognizing the outfit was another hand-me-down from Angelica. Again Tommy -like the rest- rather see Lil wearing the outfit then Angelica. Cause unlike his cousin. Lil look beyond pretty in them, and this one wasn't any less adorable on her. Then again Lil looks cute in anything she wears. Tommy thought, while staring in a daze at Lil.

Though Dil notice his brother's usual goofy-look towards Lil. The 5 year old wasn't surprise Lil was clueless to his brother's feelings for her. Mainly since his own brother was just as clueless about Lil's return feeling for him too. Regardless of that. Dil had to resist from rolling his eyes, as Lil's sight went to the many Valentine cards and sweet gifts covering the bed floor. She tried to be unaffected by the other girls affection towards his brother. But you had to be blind not to see it bother her.

But before giving Lil chance to ask about them. Dil -cause there was no way Tommy would- spoke while stuffing the cards and sweets back into his school bag.

"Oh sorry about these. I just had to show Tommy all the gifts I got today."

"You?" Lil started. "That's funny cause Phil told me last year while I was in London seeing our cousins." Though she was still talking to Dil. Lil look towards Tommy. Fortunately Tommy was broke out his daze by Dil 'accidentally' nudging his leg in his moment of getting to his feet. Before Lil stare over to Tommy. "Tommy had been the girls at school's, Valentine target."

"Guess it's got something to do with being a Pickle." Dil said, shrugging when Lil turn back to him. "Well I got some goodies to eat before my mommy gets home. So I'll leave you two." Knowing his brother was focus now. Dil shouldering his full bag, left the room.

Closing the door after Dil left. Lil lean her back against it. She locked her sight back on Tommy.

"Those were for you, right." Stating the obvious and knowing it be waste of time to lie when Lil can tell when he's lying. Tommy answered honestly.

"Yeah they were. But their Dil's problem now."

"Well, anyway. I'm here to give your make-up and homework from our class." Both Chuckie and Kimi -being a year older- are 2nd graders. While Tommy, Lil and Phil are 1st graders. But unlike last year where he was in the same classroom with Phil and not Lil. Tommy has both twins in his classroom. The same classroom and teacher Chuckie had in the 1st grade. "Truth be told Mrs. Green told Phillip to do it. But he went off to the arcade when mom left for the cafe. So I kindly brought your work instead. And our teacher wanted to know if you will be coming to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Today was just yearly check-up." Taking a seat at his desk, Tommy took the work Lil handed him. While trying really hard not stare too long at the other 6 year old.

"How it go anyway, and why did you keep this from us?" Question Lil falling into the bean-bag in the room.

"Besides getting a shot. It was ok, still healthy." Tommy explained, while focusing on looking over the school papers and one book he had to read for homework. "And I didn't tell you and the others cause my mom told me the other night at the last minute." After saying this silent fell over the room. Where Tommy busy himself with his work. However it wasn't long until Tommy with pleading eyes, asked Lil to help him.

Therefore the two 6 year olds work on Tommy's school papers. But cause Tommy's had only one chair in his room. They both used his bed as a working table. However as soon as his school papers were finish. Tommy return back to his desk to read the book assigned for his homework.

It was here while Tommy open the book. He pause as he spotted a bookmark between the pages. Taking a better look, he discover it wasn't a bookmark but in fact some Valentine card.

Well not really a card per-say. But a piece of notebook paper with a picture drawling on it. The drawing wasn't much in detail. Just two stick figures and a speak bubble above each one. But despite less detail. Tommy could tell the figures were him and Lil. Do to one having a pink bow on it's head, and the other wearing a light- blue triangle shirt and a black eye mask. Lil-figure was holding a magnifying glass in it's stick hand-fingers, towards some footprint trails that ended where the Tommy-figure was standing.

Although he couldn't remember some of his baby years. There were ones which stood out and gave strong impact on him to not forget the memories. Lil was one of those impact. So it's no shock Tommy could recall the memory where him, his friends and cousin played detective. He even remembers him and the others mispronounce mask detective and said mask 'defected'. So of course he remembered his and Lil's moments through it and after it. And he meant what he said back then, even though Lil doesn't wear her bow all the time anymore. _I'm still sucker for a pink-bow._ He thought then took a pen, check one of the boxes in the speak bubble above his counterpart's. He almost slip it back in the book. But stop a second before doing so. To add another speak bubble and write in it. Satisfy with what he wrote, he finally put the card away. But he place it in his back pocket instead of back into the book.

* * *

Awhile later, finished reading the book, Tommy closed it when the door open a bit enough for Dil to peek his head in. "Hey Tommy. Dad's ordering pizza and want's to know what you want on yours?"

"The usual."

"Pepperoni and pineapple."

"You got it." Dil nodded, before looking to the 6 year old napping on his brother's bed.

"Oh what about Lil? I thought she left?"

"No she help me with my make-up cause she done it in class." Said Tommy getting up from his desk, moving across the room to wake Lil.

Only to have him stop right at his bedside as he was captivated by Lil's peaceful sleeping form, even with light snoring slipping from her lips. Lips that his eyes trailing to, making him recall the last time he got to kiss those lips. It was my 3rd birthday party. He thought.

Unfortunately for Dil. Seeing his brother's froze state, staring down at the other 6 year old. He slap his forehead before walking up to his brother, nudging his shoulder. Causing Tommy almost falling upon Lil. But catching himself in the nick of time. Tommy step back from the bed, then whipped his face to Dil, glaring.

"Dil!" he hissed. Not affected by his brother's angry form. Dil shrug, "Hey something had to be done. You was looking at Lil like Spike looks at a new bone." Realizing he was embarrassed at his actions. Tommy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Whatever." He murmured before looking back to Lil sleeping away. Regardless he heard himself say he could stare at Lil and never get tired doing it. He finally woke up her, by gently shaking her shoulder.

"Hey Lil. Rise and shine." Lil's eyes slowly but surly flutter open where she sat-up yawning while stretching.

"Oh sorry Tommy. I didn't know I fell asleep."

"It's cool. I just woke you to ask if you wanna stay for dinner. My dad's ordering pizza. We get our own pizza."

"I have to go ask my dad. But sure."

"What do you want?" Dil butt-in, knowing Lil's dad will let her stay. Lil removing herself from the bed. She walked for the door where Dil was still at.

"Pineapple and extra cheese." She said to Dil. "I'll be right back, Tommy." She added before she left the room with Dil.

* * *

Tommy was going to stop Lil from leaving, but at the last second didn't. Because he thought, when he brings up the card and his answer to Lil. He wanted to make sure it was just him and Lil.

Unfortunately things didn't go as Tommy planned. Cause by the time Lil return, his mom was home. Resulting him, Lil and his family eating dinner in the kitchen. So he never got chance to be alone with Lil. Even when he asked if Lil and him could eat their pizza up in his room. His mom said no. So he could do nothing but -after dinner and dessert- watch Lil say good-night before leaving.

Unsure how long he was standing in the foyer, staring at the closed front door. Tommy shot from his thoughts by his father, Stu dropping a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you think it's a gentleman thing to walk a girl home even if it she lives next door?" Tommy tilt his head up, to look upward at his dad.

"But mommy told me I couldn't." He stated, recalling a moment ago he had ask to walk Lil home before she left, only for his mom again to tell him no, before she went upstairs to take a bath. So why was his dad going over his mom's words.

"She said she didn't want you to be out past your bedtime. Which is..." Stu glance at his wrist-watch. "Two hours away. Enough time to make sure Lil made it home ok. I'll even be waiting on the porch for you." He added as he open the front door. Seeing his second chance gave to him. Tommy quickly hug his dad, before taking off outside.

* * *

Fortunately not much time went by between Lil leaving and Tommy and his dad conversation. Cause as Tommy step out on his yard. He spot Lil was still outside. "Lil wait up!"

Lil happened to be in the moment of opening her family's door when Tommy called to her. Making the 6 year old turn to see him coming up. She turned completely around when he step on the porch. "Is something wrong, Tommy?"

As he made the short distance to the Deville's yard. Tommy's nerve were shaking. Which was odd cause Tommy haven't felt this nervous around Lil since he was 2 years old. Then again reminded of what he wants to speak with Lil about. He wasn't taking back his nerves were out of wack by the time he reach the Deville's porch and Lil.

Shaky, Tommy rubbed a hand to the back of his head, saying, "No not really." without thinking about it he reach over and took Lil's hand. Immediately his nerves calm down by her warm hand in his as he asked, "Uh can we talk?" Not dropping her hand, he gesture to the porch floor.

Lil curious in what Tommy wanted to say. Took her seat on the floor beside Tommy. However she did frown when he let go of her hand. But she hid it from her face as Tommy started, "I wanna talk about something I found in the book," still talking, Tommy pull out the home made card from his back pocket. "that I had to read for homework."

Startle by seeing the familiar card, Lil's eye widen before she reach out to take the card, "Sorry Tommy I'll take that-" only for Tommy pull it out of her reach.

"Why you sorry? Ain't it for me?" Tommy question. Seeing and telling Tommy wasn't going to let her have the card. Lil stop trying to get it. She took in a sigh.

"It's not that?" avoiding his eyes. Lil lowered hers to her hands that were in her lap. "That card was made last year. My cousins felt bad I couldn't make it home for Valentine. So they help me make a card after having a weird dream...that seem like a memory to me. I drew the stick people from the dream and my mom did the writing for me." Catching a glimpse at Tommy staring at the card, Lil bit her lower lip. "I know Valentine was over when I came home. But I wanted to give you the card. But Phil told me what happen and you hating Valentine-"

"I don't really hate Valentine." Tommy cut in, facing her. "Just foolish cards and gifts." At those words Lil went to take the card, but Tommy again kept it out her reach as he said, "Cards and gifts that don't have me in mind." He gaze warmly at the card. "But this one's different. I was thought of. And that's all I wanted."

Realizing what this meant, Lil felt warmth take up her cheeks as she asked, "You mean? You like it? I mean you remember that memory?"

"Sure I do." Tommy begun, smiling towards her. "There's things I don't remember from my baby years. But that memory I do." He winked at her. "Bested girl-friend."

"So do you like it?" Despite her blushing face, Lil's green eyes were sparkling in the afternoon sun in happiness that had Tommy's heart beating rapidly as he couldn't look away from the other 6 year old.

"Like it? I love it." He finally admitted, blushing along with Lil. "But can I ask you a couple of things?"

Having Tommy accepted her Valentine card. Lil was feeling like she's dreaming as she said, "Anything."

"If you wanted to give me this card. You should of gave it to me and not hid it in my homework reading book."

"But Tommy I wasn't gonna give the card to you."

"Huh?" Pointing this out, had Tommy staring at her in puzzlement. Only having Lil's happy expression drop while she turned outwards, sighing.

"The truth is..." Again Lil sighed. " The only reason you found it in the book. Is cause the book's really mine. I just let you use it, cause our teacher had Phil assigned to share his book with you. I just forgot I left the card in there." When Lil looked back to Tommy, he could see unshed tears in her eyes. "I chicken out, when I saw all the cards and gifts the other girls got for you."

"But I told you I don't care for their gifts." Tommy said, not before pulling Lil into a hug. "They mean nothing. Only yours mean something to me." Smiling, Lil snuggle her face against him. Apparently she been scared for nothing.

"I know that now, silly." She laughed.

"Hey why am I the silly one?" Tommy question, though his smile never drop. "You're the one who hid the card in the same book you lent me to read." He added, before pulling back from the embrace he's giving Lil, just a little though, so he could see her face while rising the card to both their view. "Anyway the other thing I wanna to ask. Will you read the card to me?"

Although she wasn't sure why he wanted her too, Lil still complied in his request. Taking the card, she open it, reading the bubble above her stick-counterpart's head. "I'm a Detective and I'm going to find out- If I can get you for my Valentine." As she went to read the bubble under Tommy stick-counterpart's head her mouth dropped. Not by the two boxes with the one having yes above, checked. No it was the new speak bubble added to the one above Tommy's counterpart's head. The words was in Tommy's writing. "Tommy did you-"

"I did, but will you still read it." Becoming to look like a real cherry, Lil kept her sight on the card and not the smiling 6 year old, though she could feel his eyes on her.

"Do you love me, do you wanna be my girlfriend? And if you do, well then don't be afraid to take me by the hand, if you want too... I think this is how love goes, check yes or no!" Finished and slowly understanding what Tommy wrote. Lil stayed quiet while looking back to him. Seeing Tommy still smiling at her. Before, blushing more, press the card to her chest, asking, "You got something I can write with?"

Right there Tommy could kick himself as he search all his pockets for a pen, only to discover he had none. Noticing Tommy's dilemma. Lil decide to take his hand; stopping him in mid-search. With no reason in letting his hand go, Lil lean into his face and kiss his cheek. "I check yes."

"I'm glad..." Reply Tommy no longer feeling nervous; especially with her now as his girlfriend. "You know I wanna to tell you for a long time that you're cuter in Angelica's old clothes then she ever was."

Lil glanced over her outfit. "You really think so?" In Lil bashfully looking away, Tommy caught a familiar strand of hair fall in her right eye's view. Since this been a habit of Lil's hair to do, Tommy reach a hand and slide the strand behind her ear, like always. And knowing what comes next, he smiled at Lil turn her face to him. "You bet." He said, earning him a lovely smile. Becoming more bolder, he asked, "Can I kiss you?"

"But Tommy you never asked before?" Lil pointed out. "But this is different." Tommy's right. Lil thought. It was different. They were no longer just friends. They were something more. Something special. So with this train of thought, Lil gave Tommy, "You're right. So yes you can kiss me-"

Witnessing seeing his own dad do this to his mom. Tommy not losing his nerve, cupped the side of Lil's face, -which cause Lil to lose her words- and leaning in, brush his lips with hers.

Immediately touching lips, they both felt that familiar quick spark and then the warmth that came soon after whenever their lips touch. A warmth that still remind Tommy of a blanket covering him in it's comforted. Although the kiss they shared was short. It left a strong impact on them both as they were about to go in for another one.

"Hey champ- Oh!" However Tommy's dad reaching the two's ear, had them drawling back and jumping to their feet, staring shaky eyes toward Stu standing on sidewalk in front of Deville's house. They both looked as if they had a hand caught in the cookie jar, to Stu.

"Mrs. P!" Lil shrieked. "I-" Making him wave off Lil's fear by saying, "Relax. I just came to get Tommy. It's almost past his bedtime." By his words, Stu saw his son's face drop. "Tell you what, champ. I'll give you time to say goodnight to Lil."

Thankful for this, Tommy taking Lil's hand in his. Started leaning his face to hers. Only to second from kissing her goodnight. Stop and look back to his dad with a uneasy look. "Uh dad...could you of-" Catching on what his son was hinting at. Stu face his back to the two 6 years old, smiling.

Giving a relief sigh, Tommy brought his eyes to Lil's smiling ones and waiting lips. However before they shared another kiss. Lil spoke.

"We will tell the guys about us before the bus comes tomorrow." Taking her suggestion with a nod. Tommy pulled Lil into a hug, as he kiss her. "Good-night my girlfriend." He said after they broke the hug and kiss. Lil quickly pecked his lips, and with, "You too boyfriend." She slip into her house.

* * *

"Hey champ I'm happy for you."

"Thanks dad." Tommy said, feeling light as a feather as him and Stu walked up the walk in their yard. But as Stu pause once they got to the house door. Stu looked down at his son.

"But lets not tell your mom about you and Lil."

"Huh? How come?" Stu knew he couldn't explain or say why. Cause he himself wasn't sure how tell that Didi has show signs she's not in favor of Tommy and Lil together like him, Betty and Howard have since they notice the two's affection for the other way-back when they were still in diapers.

However since Didi not reveal her reason for dislike toward them. Stu wasn't stopping his son. Nonetheless the man had to find some way to convince his son to keep quiet of his blooming relationship from Didi. That's it! Stu thought.

"Well you know your mom. She wants to keep you and Dil as her babies. I'm sure her knowing you have a girlfriend too soon, is not a good idea." Saw the understanding on his son's face and him saying, "okay dad. I'll stay quiet." Stu could of pat himself on the back as he opened the door. "Thanks champ." Stu said as him and Tommy enter the house.

* * *

 **Next Chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Friend-Bro Promise**

"I like Lil and I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend."

After promising not to tell his mom and went to bed. Tommy had woke up in a happy mood, greeting his family with hugs and kisses(his mom the kiss) at breakfast. He was looking forward to today. However, unexpectedly Chuckie and Kimi showed up early then when Lil and Phil arrive.

Apparently Mr. Finster had to drop the two off sooner cause he had get to Java Lava early then usual. For him and Mrs. Finster's gonna have a late Valentine together, leaving Chuckie and Kimi with their grandparents after school. I mean that's what Tommy was able sum-up in detail before Chuckie approach him, asking, "We need to talk." and pulled him upstairs before Tommy could even say no or yes.

Never -after brought to his room by Chuckie- once did Tommy ever think for one second Chuckie was going to throw this bomb. In fact Tommy thought the red-haired was still crushing on Susie. But no. Instead of the day he's looked forward for since he was 2 ½ when realize he's in love with Lil. Is the same day, in mere seconds ago, his best friend ,out-of the blue, confess his feelings for Lil to him. _But Lil's my girlfriend!_

Uttering this thought, Tommy shouted, "You can't do that!"

"And why not?" Cried back Chuckie, surprise by his best friend's outburst.

"Because it will break our friendship." Although those were Tommy's words. He didn't say them. Along with Chuckie they face the speaker who was Phil standing in the open door that Chuckie left open after pulling Tommy in his room.

"Why would it 'break out friendship'?" Asked Chuckie.

"Because Timmy and Dean." Began Phil walking over to the other two boys, looking in Chuckie's direction. "Remember? The two were the bested of friends since pres-school. But after Timmy and Dean's little sister Molly became boyfriend and girlfriend and broke-up last year. Timmy and Dean hate each other now."

"Oh yeah forgot that." Chuckie says.

"Yeah well I didn't. And our friendship is as strong as their's was. And that's why you can't be nothing but friends with my sister. And also she don't like, like you but just likes you."

"Ok maybe you're right- Hey what?" Chuckie started agreeing to Phil's reason. Only to realize what Phil said under his breath. "How do you know if Lil like, like me or not?"

"Uh I'm her twin. You know, our twin-thing lets me know these things." Phil pointed out. Chuckie rolled his eyes, not really believing it .

"Fine, Lil's a no. But that counts my sister is a no, no too."

Though he kept from speaking a word. Tommy been listening to the two's conversation. To see Phil look like he was told he wasn't getting dessert for a week by Chuckie's words. Nevertheless Phil shook his head before following up with, "Ok. All the boys can't be nothing but friends with the girls in the group. Let's promise …... Uh what do we call it?"

"Well cause you, Tommy and Dil our like brothers to me. Let's call it a friend-bro promise."

"Sounds good." Phil said, agreeing to Chuckie's chose name. "So it's a deal." He state, and preform their unbreakable promise by spiting on his open palm, before sticking out his now spit coated hand.

"Deal." Chuckie said, spiting on his hand also. Both him and Phil turn to Tommy. "Right Tommy?"

Taking in what all this meant for him and Lil. Tommy couldn't move as his mind was running a mile a minute. He understood where Phil was coming from. In fact through the other boys' talk. Tommy had time for it to dawn on him that he almost end his friendship with Chuckie if Phil didn't arrive. And admittedly Tommy -after thinking about it hard- didn't want to lose two best friends that he thinks of as brothers. However he didn't want end something before it could start with Lil. Basically he was stuck in what to do.

Meanwhile as his best friend's taking too long to respond. Chuckie knew why as his eyes widen at figuring it out. "I knew it! You got a crush on Kimi." For the second time in that morning Tommy's shock of what Chuckie says.

"What!? No! I don't have any crush on Kimi. She's almost like a sister to me."

"Then why are you taking long to answer?" Phil asked, eyeing him. Yes Phil is Lil's twin. But though Tommy wasn't sure if it was only him. He been able to pick up on the twins' differences since he was two. Lil has lighter green eyes and lighter brown hair than Phil. Also Lil has longer ears than Phil, and has lobe at the bottom of her ears then Phil's round ones. All these differences made Lil one of kind in his eyes. However despite his feelings for Lil. He couldn't find it in himself to tell Phil and Chuckie of these feelings for he just couldn't lose them as friends.

Slowly shutting his eyes at the chose he made, Tommy open his mouth as he reopen his eyes. "Deal." And before he could change his mind. He spit on his hand. However before the three boys could seal their promise. A sound came in the direction behind Phil. Making the boys look toward the still open door with Phil saying, "Who's there?" And before Phil could move to investigate. Dil fell out from behind the door like he been pushed. Unknown if the other boys saw it. But Tommy caught Dil shoot a glare towards the door, before standing up, dusting himself off.

"Sorry I slip."

"Forget that." Phil spoke while pulling Dil over to Chuckie and Tommy, making a circle with all four of them. "It works, because now all of us boys are here to make the promise." Phil added.

"But what about Harold?" Asked Chuckie. Phil waved it off.

"Harold's more Angelica's friend, so he don't count." With this statement, Phil look to Dil. "So you heard everything?"

"Yeah I did, but-"

"Great!" Chuckie but-in. "So we can get own with the promise."

No reason to look in his brother's way. For Tommy knew Dil was staring, questioningly at him. Unfortunately Tommy's unsurprised by this, cause before going to bed last night. Tommy told Dil about Lil being his girlfriend and they were going to tell the others. Regardless. He overlook Dil's stare while re-sticking his hand out to the other boys. He didn't even glance once at him as Chuckie and Phil did, gesturing for his brother to agree to the promise.

Before agreeing Dil stared a bit longer at his brother hoping Tommy would speak up. But he never did. Therefore after his own hand was coated with spit. Dil hi-five with the other boys and then shook each of their hand sealing the promise. However soon after the promise was made. They heard Didi's voice from downstairs.

"Kids! The bus is here!" Immediately Phil and Chuckie rush downstairs. Leaving the two Pickle brothers alone in the room.

"Tommy what's going on-" That's as far Dil got before Tommy by passed him, departing from the room.

Sure he had a lot to explain to Dil. But right now, his mind was on finding Lil. However when he got to the bus. Lil was already on it.

* * *

Getting on the bus, he spotted his group in their usual seat. Angelica siting with Harold. Kimi with Susie. Fortunately -without looking at the Deville's twin's siting together- Tommy came to an idea as he took his seat in the front with Chuckie. But knowing he had to work fast before his grandpa Lou finish his conversation with his dad Stu and get back on the bus. Tommy got right on the ball.

"Chuckie can you switch seats with Lil. I wanna ask if she can help with a problem I couldn't solve, before school."

"Sure." Chuckie said, and then left the seat. Grandpa Lou was in middle of starting the bus when Lil took Chuckie's spot in the seat.

Immediately Tommy thought his heart skip a beat as he took in Lil. All in baby pink from her ballet flat, dress to the big bow holding her hair in a high-ponytail. A bow and hairstyle that remind him of their baby years when the bow was holding up to the only hair Lil had. While now where there been no-hair, was lovely brown hair covering it. Clearly Lil dressed up for today. Which made Tommy sad of what he's about to do.

"You don't have to say it. I know about the promise." This came a surprise for Tommy.

"You do, but how?"

"I follow Phil without him knowing, and hid behind the door." she gave a uneasy expression. "And when Dil spot me. I pull him behind the door with me. And it was me who made the noise and push Dil to make you and the guys think it was him the whole time." That explain why Dil glared at the door. Tommy thought still listening to Lil. "So I know we can't be anything but friends." Though she made it seem she's ok with this. Tommy could see Lil hiding unshed tears, and to be blunt. He's not exactly happy either. "I wouldn't want to make you lose my brother and Chuckie's as friends. I mean your loyalty to your friends. Is one of the many reasons I like you so much." That did it. Tommy couldn't lose her.

"I don't wanna break-up with you. But I don't want lose the guys as my friends either." For a moment the two thought what to do. It was Lil who came to an idea.

"Why don't we go back to before."

"Huh, before?" Tommy ask. Where was Lil going with this. He didn't have to wait long.

"With you and me, silly." Lil started while leaning closer to Tommy to whisper the rest. "Like we hid our alone times together from the others. We can keep doing that, just with us knowing about each other's feelings." It sinking in what Lil's suggesting. Tommy finally really smile since Chuckie came over.

"I can agree to that." He whisper back, before sticking out his hand for Lil to shake. Lil eyed his hand instead.

"Uh that the same hand you spit on?"

"Yeah it is." He said, using his other hand to rub the back of his head. Tommy was about to laugh uneasily soon-after. But he never got the chance. For Lil -without warning- snatch the front collar to his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

A kiss none of the kids behind them saw. But the same couldn't be said for the kid in the seat across from them. Lucky that kid was Dil. However Dil wasn't the only one to see the sight. Grandpa Lou saw it as well. Although earlier while driving, Lou couldn't move his eyes from the road. He was able to hear his grandson's conversation with Lil. Fortunately with having to stop the bus to pick-up more kids, he was able to see Lil kiss his grandson,before he open the door to give the waiting kids access into the bus. And it was during the kids coming on the bus. That he saw Lil get up, went to the back and exchange seat with Chuckie. Lou was back on the road by time he heard young Chuckie's voice.

"Hey Tommy? You there?" Lou could tell he didn't have to see the scene to know Chuckie was probably waving a hand in front his grandson's -pretty sure- daze look brought on by Lil kissing him. Unknown to Lou, his theory was spot on. For Dil able to see, was watching Chuckie waving a hand in front Tommy's face. The scene laughable to Dil, had the 5 year old fighting not to laugh out loud. And about lost it when Chuckie , after breaking Tommy from his daze, said, "So did Lil help you with your problem?" With Tommy's follow up being, "Yeah she sure did."

Meanwhile back to Lou. Coming to a red light, Lou took a quick glance in his rear-view mirror at Lil and then Tommy before looking back to the road as the light became green. The first one was smiling looking off to space. While his grandson was staring out his window seat. Not shock to Lou that his grandson probably had the same love-sick look Lil has on his face.

Twin looks reminding him of another pair of 6 year old in love. Just like his grandson and Lil. Those two kept their relationship a secret too. But not from friends, but the girl's parents. And not wanting a re-play of the fight. Lou noted to himself to talk with not only his son, but also Betty and Howard. Though he didn't agree with his grandson and Lil keeping their relationship from their friends. He couldn't hide he was happy for Tommy.

* * *

Finding himself later after school in his son's house, and Didi at work. Lou went to the basement, but not before hearing a bit of his grandson and Lil's conversation.

"I know I said I teach you baseball. But can I get in a little soccer practice first. I want to be ready come Autumn?"

"I guess. And even though soccer his Phil's thing. Will you show me how to play it too."

"Sure. Let's go." The two were heading towards the back yard as Lou open the door to the basement.

Once in the basement Lou found his son not working but siting in front of the homemade surveillance-system station within the basement closet. His son setting up all the camera himself had every room of the house and both front yard and back on surveillance. Which allowed his son to keep watch of everything without leaving the basement.

"Hey Stu, I have something need to discuss with you."

"What is it, Pops." Stu asked not looking away from two video-screens. One display Dil in the living watching his afternoon show. While the other one showed the back-yard with Tommy shuffling a soccer between his feet, and Lil watching on.

"It's about Tommy and Lil."

"You mean them as a couple." Stu said, smirking at the shock look on his dad's face.

"You know?"

"Dil fill me in about what all happen on the bus. And I last night witness the two sharing a kiss." After saying that Stu fill-in his dad about all that accrued yesterday with Tommy and Lil.

"I'm surprise Didi's against it, especially with their situation being almost the same as yours and hers."

"Yeah me too. But nonetheless like you did for me. I'm going to let Tommy be. Even if it has to be behind Didi's back."

"Say I agree with what you're saying. You can't overlook them keeping this secret from their friends is bad idea. Cause it is."

"True it is. But hopefully they'll realize it on their own. In the meantime, could you watch the kids, so I can get back to my inventing. Their all in the back-yard now."

"Sure son." Lou said departing from the basement.

* * *

By the time Lou reach the back-yard it seem Tommy replace soccer with baseball. With a drink nearby, and making himself comfortable in lounge beach chair, with Dil coloring right beside the chair. Lou watched on as Tommy was teaching Lil how to play, with using the T-ball stand. Not sure she knows she's doing it. Lou picked up on Lil was 'intently' missing in hitting the ball, just to have Tommy instructed her, by covering his hand over hers holding the bat with her. Lou snicker at the two, before taking a sip of his drink.

Quicker than Tommy expected, Lil caught on to soccer pretty fast. Enough that Tommy said she should try for the team. But Lil stated soccer is fun, especially with him, but the sport is Phil's. Beside if she start a team then it will take away from her hobby; cooking. Soon after he replace soccer with baseball, a sport Tommy was happy to know so well.

As such he had caught within seconds of teaching baseball to his girlfriend. Lil was 'missing' the ball on purpose. But since he didn't mind adjusting the way she holds and swings the bat. Mainly cause he like the closeness. Tommy wandered back over to Lil for the six time to instructed.

However barely a minute after he stood behind her, placing his hands over hers, did Lil turn her face to her shoulder and peak Tommy's cheek, making the boy freeze up in mid-speaking. Giggling Lil slip away from him, where though Tommy couldn't find his voice, his hand did go to his cheek. In the process of this, Lil -without trying- swung the bat and sent the ball hitting the fence and the homemade target mark on it that Tommy usual use to practice his hitting. When Tommy snap back to reality Lil was starting her run on the bases in the yard. Forgetting the game and the ball, Tommy took off after Lil. Although he was trying to catch her, Tommy was smiling as was Lil.

Picking up speed, Tommy finally caught Lil. Where them both falling to the ground, with Tommy on top. But that change quick, when Lil shifting and them rolling a bit, pin him to the ground, mocking, "Pend you."

"You just got lucky." Despite his come back words. Tommy smiled upward at her. Thinking -with Lil smiling back- she's gonna kiss him. Tommy was taking back when instead of her kissing him. She started tickling him. In moments she had him laughing uncontrollable under her. "I give Lil- ha ha ha! Stop- ha ha ha! Uncle!"

"Oh uncle wont do. You have to say I'm the best girlfriend in the world, and in the future, will make the best wife and mother to our twin-"

"Wait why twins?" Tommy got out through laughing.

Not letting up on the tickling, Lil stated, "Because every woman on my mom's side has twins. So I will too."

"But your mom and uncle Freddy aren't twins?"

"Yeah they are, just the kind mom calls Irish twins."

"What's that mean?"

"Not sure. But mom said it's got to do with her birthday being in January and uncle Freddy's in December. And cause of that they both are the same age after uncle's birthday and before mom's." Been in gross in listening Tommy didn't realize Lil stop tickling until she started up again.

Fortunately with shouting, "You are the best girlfriend in the world. And will make the best wife and mother to our twins."

Lil let-up with simply saying, "Now was that so hard to say." with a smile that made him happy and irritated at the same time. Nevertheless Tommy accepted her helping him up.

* * *

Unfortunately it's right then as they were about to re-start their baseball game. That Phil appeared coming from the lose plank in the fence between yards. "Here you are, sis. Hey Tommy."

"Hey Phil. How was baseball practice?" Tommy asked.

"I rather be playing soccer." Was Phil's respond. "Especially with you no longer on the team. Oh yeah is your first game in April?"

"Yep. That's why I was getting in some practice. And I forgot to tell you, since Lil help so much with my homework. I asked her if she would be my homework buddy."

"We not too long just finish. When Tommy asked if I wanted to play baseball with him." Lil said, playing along with Tommy's made-up story. Though due to it not really being a lie. Tommy's eyes not once blinked; giving him away to Phil.

"Oh cool can I play too."

"Sure Phil. I gonna ask Dil if he wanted to too."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." And with that Phil took off, shouting, "Hey Dil you wanna play with us?"

It was in this moment her brother's back was to him that Lil whispered, "Thanks for coming up with that story. I didn't know what to say when Phil popped up."

Tommy whispered back with, "Anything for my girlfriend." And once checking to notice Phil wasn't looking . Tommy touch his lips with Lil's. And with a wink her way. Tommy left his blushing, daze girlfriend there as he rush to catch up with Phil, not dropping the grin on his face.

* * *

 **End of the first book. Continued on in the second book; Between Us**


	9. Chapter 9

**First Mistake and Always Friends**

 **Nearly three years later**

 **Ohio**

 **June 5, 2005**

Inside the big kid design bedroom for two of the massive mansion on the Prinzo's estate, sat a nervous Tommy and Lillian, position on a small couch in the room. They would be holding hands, being how scared them were. But they were ordered to stay on the opposite sides of the couch, not moving, by Tommy's uncle and aunt and Lillian's godfather and godmother, Benjamin Kropotkin Prinzo; or Ben for short, and Elaineta Robinson Prinzo; Elaine for short.

The sound of the room's door opening caused the young couple to jump and look fearful as Ben walked back in.

"Lillian, you will be staying in the guest room down the hall. Elaine is waiting there for you." Not needing any more than that to tell her to leave. With tear, full eyes, Lillian slipped off the couch and headed for the exit of the room. But stopping as she got to the door, Lillian glance back to Tommy. The boy could read his girlfriend's shaking form; meant she didn't want to leave him. Seeing this though, Tommy put on a warm smile, a sign telling to her. Everything will be okay.

Though he's sure she didn't really believe his smile since the hot water they're in. Nonetheless Lillian left the room, closing the door behind her.

Instantly the room fell into a deaf silent, making Tommy hate. Being him and his uncle have become closer these few years.

Within first week of Tommy and Lillian became a couple. Tommy notice why his dad had him keeping Lillian as his girlfriend a secret from his mom. His mom did everything she could to make sure him and Lillian were never alone within the house. However, sooner than later, Tommy picked up his mom wasn't behaving like this because she wanted to keep him as her baby; like his dad said. No Tommy realized this, when his mom was fine other girls –from the group or not, hung out within his room. But not Lillian. In fact, his mom became like a hawk around them whenever Lillian came over, despite she wasn't that way when Phil came over along with Lillian. Leading Lillian feeling unwelcome at the house.

And though Stu, and Lillian's parents knew about the two being an item. Each of them being busy with work of some kind. Couldn't watch the two, so they could have a playdate; away from Tommy's mom. Luckily, Ben being Tommy's baseball coach, and Elaine watching Lillian during Phil's baseball practices. The two were happy to become, somewhat chaperon, for the two's 'playdates'.

Despite that statement. Ben wasn't all for Tommy and Lillian keeping their relationship from their friends/group. Nonetheless the adults still aid the two kids in seeing each other behind Tommy's mom.

So generally, Tommy been suspicious of his uncle's unaffected behavior, when he told of about his mom's negative actions toward Lillian when she came over. However, learning about the deep secret, that lead to his grandparents', Boris Kropotkin and Minka Kerpackter, marriage and Ben being Tommy's mom's half-brother. Though Tommy consider him his uncle as much he does to his other uncles.

In short with conceal secrets within the Kropotkin family, and he still can't comprehend the depth of. Tommy took a blind eye to whatever his mom's reason. Mainly with his mom didn't question her son and half-brother hanging out a lot.

Regardless Tommy –somewhat- figured, later, Ben's resident is the Prinzo estate. Ohio's number one jewelry corporation; Prinzo's Jewelers. Forming soon Tommy grasping why Ben never participated in Kropotkin's family event. He's not Kropotkin but a Prinzo.

For the founder of the Prinzo's Jewelers, Minka's first husband, Benedict Prinzo is Ben's birth father.

Nonetheless, since his mom said he's too young to understand when he asked her about why his grandfather isn't Ben's birth father. Tommy's not asked anything else from his mom if it comes beyond what she considers too much for his mind to handle. Which had Tommy seeing Ben as someone to ideal.

Furthermore, with Ben screenwriting and cinematographed during college, he's fueled Tommy's choice career of being a film director. In fact, Ben's taught Tommy how to take pictures and edited them into a video.

Anyway, behind all that. Ben taking over the jewelry business after college. And using unique gems, found within secret locations in south America; places only Ben knows, for the chain jewelry stores in Ohio. That's the reason Ben and Elaine are visiting south America to restock up on gems and hopefully discover new ones during their visit.

Therefore, knowing this would be their last time sleeping over at the mansion until Ben and Elaine return. That's why the two 8-year-old thought taking Susie's older brother's advice tonight was a 'great' idea. But they're wrong.

So, after his and Lillian's earlier actions. Tommy's sure his mom soon will know about everything. Which Tommy's finding he fears that outcome then the disappointed look Ben's throwing him, before taking a seat aside him on the couch.

"Tommy, do you understand why I'm upset with both you and Lillian." It wasn't a question, that much Tommy caught. But he wasn't sure what to say. Being he was too focus of what his mom will do, then answering his uncle. Unfortunately, this only had Ben frowning more at his nephew.

"I assumed you two had been more mature than to act like that. Which disappoints me, to think I was wrong. And even though neither of us are telling your parents. Elaine and I have decided, that the best thing at right now. Is for you and Lillian to take a break until you two can handle your strong feelings within an appropriate age such as your college years." Clearly hearing all this, made Tommy forget about being relief his mom won't be told. To straight up start crying.

"Please uncle Ben, don't do that. I promise we are mature. And what happen before won't happen again."

"I'm sorry Tommy. Maybe if your aunt and I wasn't leaving for south America come next week. I might have tested your word. But due to us not going to be here, and right now, after walking in on what you and Lillian was doing. I can't trust you'll follow through with your promise." Tommy could do nothing but hang his head.

"Hey," Start Ben, resting a hand on his nephew's shoulder, who slowly looked up to him, with filled sad eyes. "It might seem like the end of the world to you. But it's not. And in time you will see this is the best way for you and Lillian…." As Ben went on, explaining a bit deeper about what is appropriate and what is not. Leading to Ben learning Tommy (or even Lillian) knew about the birds and the bees. But not by their parents, as Ben thought. But by Buster Camichael. Who told Tommy it was okay to explore things if curious; especially each other's private parts.

"No Tommy he was wrong. Sure couples –at the right age, say 19, 20 or older- do those things. But what Buster didn't tell you, are the consequences followed behind…..." Again, Ben went deep in detail about protection, birth control, diseases and of course pregnancy. Subjects Buster forgot to mention. And though him and Lillian didn't explore that deep. Tommy was slowly grasping the big picture. And slightly, deep down, a part of him knew his uncle had been in the right. But right now, all Tommy felt was sadness.

As if on que, that moment. A sobbing Lillian return to the room. Just as heartbroken by the news as him. Lillian's tear stain eyes meet his across the room, causing Tommy, fighting his own trailing tears, look upward to his uncle, saying, "Uncle Ben, I know what you said. But- "

"Go ahead." Ben said, right away understanding what his nephew was trying to ask.

Not giving this another thought. Tommy, jumping off the couch, rush over to the still crying girl, encasing her in his arms. Which Lillian wrapped her arms around him too. "It'll be okay," Tommy begun, while keeping his tone from crumbling. "It's just a break for now."

"I know…... But I don't want to lose you." Here, unwrapping his arms from around her, to cup her face with his hands, Tommy tenderly wiped Lillian's tears with his thumbs. Each second a tear fell from her face. Tommy's heart was breaking; despite he's smiling warmly at her.

"What are you talking about? We're still friends, right?"

"Always." And with those words Lil kissed Tommy. But when the kiss last more than 3 seconds. The sound of Uncle Ben clearing his throat, caused the two kids to end their kiss.

Eventually with nothing the two could do by the situation they have. Tommy and Lil put on fake smiles the rest of their stay at the mansion. And remain this way even after Ben and Elaine left for south America. That's until Elaine's nephew stepped in. And once again the two could remain a couple in secret.

* * *

 **End of the first book. Continued in the second book; Between Us**


End file.
